When The Tough One Softens
by fluffysessho
Summary: A bad tempered girl gets expelled from her last school. Meiou High is her last chance to improve. She meets none other than Shuichi Minamino. Who knew this man could change Kaori's out look in life! summary inside. Rating and Pairings may change kuramaxOC
1. New Girl, New School, New Guy

Hello! I'm back with a new story. I know I still have the other one, which is obviously not finshed, but I just needed to get this new idea of my head ot else it would start blending with my other one and it would not make sense. Hopefully you'll like it and will leave a review, and please do! It encourages me to keep going. Or if you don't like that first chap you could always wait and just see what will happen in later chapters. Enjoy, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**Summary: Kaori Sakamoto, a bad tempered girl who gets expelled from all her schools gets sent to Meiou High for her last chance. Then she meets Shuichi the top-natch student in her new high school. Will this calm and collected polite guy change her ways. Plus she meets his friends and goes side by side as they fight those ugly faced demons! Come and join in the ride!**

* * *

**New Girl, New School, New Guy**

Kaori Sakamoto fixed her gazed upon a building which had a sign that says Meiou High just above the entrance door. Well, here goes my first day in my new school, she thought. She pushed the door and looked around when she got in. It was very quiet and no student was in sight. Class probably just started, she said to herself finding her way to the school office. She looked at the piece of paper that was between her books, and looked at it again.

_First Period - Mathemathics 7:00-8:00_

_Second Period - History 8:00 - 9:00_

_Third Period - Science and Technology 9:00 - 9:50_

_Fourth Period - Free Period 9:50 - 10:50_

_LUNCH BREAK 10:50-12:00_

_Fifth Period - Biology 12:10 - 1:10_

_Sixth Period - Chemistry 1:10 - 2:10_

_Seventh Period - English and Literature 2:10-3:09_

_'Hnn, I guess I have to get through at least today..'_ she said to herself as she folded up the paper and slipped it into her uniform's pocket, and sighed. After a few minutes of looking for the office she finally found it, not very far away from the entrance. She knocked at the door and a voice called her in. She entered.

'Uhn, Hi, Im a new student here... and Im here to sign in?' she asked with politeness. The girl on the desk didn't' look up but rather signaled her to come closer and sit on a chair. Kaori obeyed. She took the seat which was right infront of, who looked like,the secretary.

'Ms. Kaori Sakamoto?' the woman asked, continuing to type away on her keyboard. Kaori examined the woman. She didn't look really old, about thirty years old. She wore her hair up in a tight bun and her glasses sat just above the tip of her nose. _What's the glasses for? I bet she can't really see when it's just right there on the tip of her nose_ she thought to herself, giggling in her head.

'Yes.' she replied.

'Did you know that class starts at 7:00 in the morning?' the woman said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. SHe fixed her glasses, put it on the bridge of her nose and finally looked up at Kaori. Before she could reply the secretary spoke again, 'and do you know what time it is?' she said, fixing up files of paper on her table, then faced her when she was done.

Kaori knew she was late... really late. Lunch break just finished and when she looked at her watch, it was already 12:15. _Not a good way to impress your 'NEW' bestfriend. _she told herself again, which caused her to giggle, loud enough for the secretary to hear.

'I don't find anything funny. Now, I know that you got transferred here...' she paused., looking for her files. Kaori looked at her. _Hey, hey no need to remind me. "__**too much fighting, rough housing, beat up a senior and got expelled from her previous schools**__" Pffft. Yeah Yeah I know it.'_ Kaori, for a girl, was really tough and hard to be with. She intends to scare of people with her bad temper and short patience. Once she picked up a fight with a senior, who was named the toughest guy in her last school she went to, when she intently shoved an ice cream on his face.

She looked at the woman again. Kaori knew that she would see her practically everyday so she wanted to ask her her name, but her answer was already right infront of her. Her name was engraved on a gold painted box and it has her name and her position on it.

**MASAKO KANAGAWA SCHOOL SECRETARY**

'Ah, here it is...' the secretary said, holding up a pretty thick folder infront of her. 'It's quite a record, and we had to have a seperate cabinet for it.. I wonder' she said, opening up the fat folder. She started reading her records one by one, and Kaori recited it as well in her mind.

'Beat up a senior'

_'Beat up a senior'_

'Skipped classes'

_'Skipped classes'_

'stomped out of classroom during a lesson'

_'Stomped out of classroom during a lesson'_

This went on for about a minute, and she recited it all in her head. _Same old stuff, I know the drill._ She smiled to herself when the secretary turned around and used the PA system.

'Excuse me for the interruption.' she said, clearing her throat causing the mic to pick it up and make a screeching noice. Kaori slammed her palms to her ears. 'Could Shuichi Minamino come to the office please. Shuichi Minamino come to the office.' she repeated it again and carefully turned the PA off. She returned to her seat again.

'So, should I go to my class now... which I believe is Biology.' she said, recalling all her subjects. Kaori is a pretty smart girl, but its her attitude that sets her apart from anyone else. Her memory is pretty sharp, she has, what people call, _Photographic Memory_. She hasn't flunk any of her classes (even though she did skip quite alot.) _I could always just ask for someone's notes. That'll be no problem_ she'd always tell herself.

'You know, I hear you're a pretty smart girl, if only you'd use it for good.' the secretarty said, resting her hands on her keyboard once again. 'Yes, it is. But for your sake, I called someone to guide you and make sure you don't skip.. at least today. Now you wait here until he comes.' the secretray said, now looking at the monitor screen.

_'Yah, another geek to be my guide. God damn it. This is the part I hate the most. GEEKS. I hate GEEKS.. they are so.. ODD.' _she thought to herself as she picked up all her books from the floor and stood up. The secretary looked at her, and then smiled. Kaori didn't think she would be the kind of person who would smile. Oh, so she smiles? she thought to herself. she sat down again tapped on her books, and then on the desk. The woman asked her to stop and then continued to type.

_'When's that freak coming here.. I mean come on, I may hate school, but biology is one of my FAVES... damn it.. he is probably some retarded looser with a greasy flaky disgusting hair, and nose with boogar build-up and gayish smile and big lame glasses and fragile body...'_ She was so deep in thought, that when a knock came she jumped up a little bit from her seat.

The knock sent both of the girls to look at the door. Kaori couldn't see who it was, the fuzzy up glass mirror made it hard for her. The secretary ordered the person to come in and Kaori knew it must be her guide so she ran all the descriptions again on her mind, but she was blown by what she saw.

The guy opened thedoor and quickly got in. He closed it very gently and then looked at the secretary.

'Oh, hello there Shuichi, I am sorry for the inconvinience.' she said getting up from the chair and walking towards him. Kaori wanted to laugh really hard. It's because the secretary's voice suddenly became sweet and lovely. She could've sworn, the secretary has a crush on this guy. But Kaori can't blame her, this guy is the opposite of what she thought he would be. He has big green eyes that, to Kaori, shines in the light. His hair was a color of a well-bloomed rose. The way he stands and how calm and collected he looked made her feel, for a mere second, gooey inside. But she quickly snapped out of her imagination when the secretary introduced them.

'Ms. Kaori Sakamoto, meet our top-natch student in our school, Mr. Shuichi Minamino.' she said. Kaori got up from her seat and walked towards them. She smiled at him, with her best smile. He smiled back and held out his hand.

'Hi, just call me Shuichi.' he said holding out his right hand.

_Uhn, Am I suppose to shake that?_ she thought to herself, thinking of what she should do. She hesitated, but did it anyway to avoid making a fool of herself. 'Kaori' she said.

* * *

There's my first new chapter. Hopefully you liked it, and hopefully you would leave a review and tell me if this story has potential. Thanks for reading! I'll be waiting for your guys' responses!

Fluffysessho


	2. Rooftop

**Rooftop**

Kaori stood at the school's roof-top during her last and seventh period of the day. The wind whipped around her and she seemed oblivious to it. Her hair danced with the wind, her school skirt trying to fly as if it has somewhere to go. She sat down at the edge of the roof over looking the school ground. Over to her right she could she the gym class playing volleyball. She yawned which made her eyes water, and stretched her hands up her head. The wind blew once more causing her tied up hair to loosen up. _Even the wind hates me_ she remarked. Carefully, she stood up walking slowly, away from the edge, and her eyes unfocused staring into nothingness.

'If I recall, shouldn't you be in your seventh period right now, Ms. Kaori?' she heard someone say casually which caused her to shriek and jump. She turned around only to see her guide of the day, Shuichi Minamino. She shrugged her shoulders uninterestingly and then walked over to the door and leaned up against the wall. 

'Yes, but I suppose I don't have to go. The secretary did say not to skip, but skipping is my best class so I guess I shouldn't skip _skipping_. Don't you think?' she replied, closing her eyes, wishing he would just go away.

'Wait? Shouldn't you be in class yourself? What are you doing here?' she asked, suddenly jerking up from leaning on the wall, straightening her skirt, trying to hold it down from the wind. 'I can't believe what Im seeing, the top-natch skipping. Never heard of that before.' she added, sarcastically.

'Yes, that's true. But I have no class to go to. This would be my free period.' he replied calmly looking at her. _Oh, okay then fine. Just don't talk to me_ she said to herself.

'Isn't it beautiful?' he asked, pulling his hands from his pockets and walking over to Kaori. 'I like this place, its so quiet and calm.' he continued, leaning up the wall too, beside her.

'I guess. This is only place I don't get glare at by everyone, certainly the place I don't hear them talking about me.' she replied hastily. This caused Shuichi to giggle softly. Kaori gave him a 'what's-so-funny-lover-boy?' look. Although she didn't like him giggling, she liked how it sounded. It wasn't obnoxious, but rather soft to her ears.

'What's so funny, if I may ask?' she said, walking towards the fenced edge. She didn't expect him to follow her, so she jumped a bit when he spoke.

'I see that you are a very well known person, even in a new school you're known. But I suppose it will get better...' he paused, standing beside her. Kaori knew what he meant by _known_. 'If you start getting yourself together.' he continued.

Kaori almost lost her nerve. _Ugh! This nerd! How can he say that? I know I'm not good.. I mean I'm hasty and all, but he didn't have to chuck the point up my face! And here I thought he was cool. Ha! Who am I kidding? He's a stuck up student after all_.

'Oh, I am sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean in a sarcastic way.' he quickly added when he saw fierce all over her face. She knew her expression was obvious on her faced so she quickly wiped it away.

'Hn, it's okay. I do get that alot. No problem.' she said, pushing his comment aside. She folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes once more, and then spoke.

'I see.. you're a pretty popular with girls.. and guys.' she paused, took a big breath and sighed. Kaori continued. 'I guess that's one more thing they hate me for. Didn't you see those girls look at me when we entered the Bio room. If looks could kill, I could've died the second I stepped into the room.' she said. Gradually she opened her eyes and then turned her head to her side to look at him. Shuichi only smiled at her.

'Isn't it a good thing that glaring can't take your life away?' he calmly replied, walking away from her and towards the door.

When he had reached the door, he looked at her again. 'I am going now, nice talking to you. Goodbye now.' He waved goodbye then disappeared into the door he came in. Kaori only followed him until his figure was gone. _Okay, he's odd._ she thought.

* * *

Kaori managed to sleep for a little bit on the rooftop, with her bag as her pillow. She only woke up when the after school bell went off. She picked up her bag, and fixed her wrinkled blue skirt. She made her way out through the door where Shuichi had disappeared and used the stairs to get down. When she had reached a door, she pushed down the door hedge and was about to open it when she heard two girls talking just on the other side. She leaned her ear closer to hear better.

'Did you see the other girl who was with Shuichi? Are they..-you know..-dating?' a girl with a chipry voice asked. Kaori was stunned by what she's hearing. _Are these girls nuts? For crying out loud I met him today. I am not that shallow. _She almost hit the door with annoyance, but kept her cool to listen.

'No way! Shuichi would never like her. I hear that she's bad. I heard rumors that she'd been expelled atleast seven times from her former schools.' the girl paused, while Kaori literally had her ears on the door. 'She's a bad deliquent, I heard she had beaten up a senior before. I think her name's Kaori. Bad influence.' the girl continued, whispering it to her friend. _Hn! wait til' I beat __**you**__ up!_ she said, trying not to let her anger get the better of her.

'They aren't a good match really.. but who am I kidding, I have to say I don't like her already.. I hate her! How can she even have Shuichi as her guide. She was in my Bio today. Didn't like what she look like either.' another girl interrupted. _Must be one of those __**beasts**__ who were eyeing me today_ she thought, gripping the door with her shaking hands.

'I'm scared of her. She's up to no good. What is she doing here anyway?' the chirpy voice called up again.

_I'm going to show you what's being scared is like you nasty little twerps!_ She kicked the door open, hitting the wall on the other side with a loud thud. The three girls who were just talking, and all the students who just got out of their class jumped with fear. Kaori stepped out, now right in the students' view. All their faces was shocked to see her, but a smirk was planted on Kaori's face.

She walked over to the three girls who was just having the conversation and joined their circle. The three of them just stood there in fear.

'I couldn't help but over hear you girls talk about me..' she said a smile crept on her lips. This made the girls even more scared of her. 'and I hate it when people talk behind my back and not just tell ME what they think.. I really hate that.' she added sighing. She looked outside and the three girls follow, but their bodies didn't move an inch.

'When I hate something, it really pisses me off...' she stopped again, her face was lit with jolly. She was happy how all the girls seem to think Kaori is above to chop them into dices. The girl who had the chirpy voice looked like she was about to cry. Her lips quivered with fear and Kaori saw it.

'... and when I'm pissed off, I tend to let my anger out by punching and hitting things.. very therapeutic.' she said, letting out a big sigh, still had the same smirk on her face. The three girls gave out a little squeaky sound. _Heh! Sound of fear I see._ Kaori thought. She looked outside, while the other three followed to where she was looking at. Kaori then looked back at them. They were still looking out. She saw that their bodies was all numb and stiff. Their eyes were full of fear. She giggled in her mind as if this is kind of a joke to her. Which is probably true.

'Ha!' 

The three girls looked back at her, their hands alreadyclenching their bags to their chest, hoping that it would be enough to protect them from her. Their arms were starting to shake, and their knees too. 

Kaori had a calm look on her face, just like how Shuichi looked like up on the roof-top. She crossed her hands behind her head, with her bag on her right hand.

'Nice day isn't it girls?'. She remarked, walking through the middle of the circle, leaving the three shock girls to where they were standing.

_Don't worry, I beat people up. I don't eat their heads._ She thought as she opened the exit door of the school.

* * *

Hehe! I hoped you liked it. Wait for chap. three. Things will be more interesting. Just giving you guys heads up! Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you like it or if you have something you want to tell me about the story, whether you like it or not or if I need to work on something! Hehe! Thank you again!

fluffysessho


	3. Fills Ins and The Interrogation

Before we begin the story, I would like to thank SkyFirestorm for letting me know that Kurama's school has red uniforms, not blue. Thanks! =)

A/N: You will see in a moment, but I have fasforward the timeline, so I tried to fill in the gaps (FILLS INS). I wanted to bring the story in the Dark Tournament. Hopefully no one gets confused. I tried my best to make it work out. Let me know what you think.

* * *

**FILL INS**

It has been eight months since Kaori has entered Meiou High, though she's still hated by most, she finally made some friends, whom most of them are from her last period, English and Literature. Even Shuichi and Kaori had grown closer throughout the time she'd been in his school (which made his fan-girls even more irritated with her). Not only that, Kaori became more approachable, even though there were times when she still scare the living life out of her fellow students. Even her grades went higher, thanks to Shuichi and his constant nagging. 'Kaori, you have to think about your future.' he'd always say. And the other thing that has changed alot is her _attendance_ record. She hasn't been skipping a lot, but she still skipped several times, mostly during her last period and attempt to sneak into the rooftop. There, he would find Shuichi, just over looking the horizon, always thinking about something. Something that kept Kaori wondering, and gave her the idea that he was hiding something.

It would start like this.

Whenever he would notice she had arrive he would always ask 'I thought you promised me you would not skip anymore?' in his usual calm soft voice and she would _always_ reply 'I just need sometime... you know', but Shuichi didn't seem to mind her skipping sometimes. Then they would just engage into a deep conversation, so deep that sometimes Kaori forget what they talk about afterwards. But these past few days --or rather weeks-- she hadn't seem him for a long time, just probably once or twice. Kaori asked Mrs. Minamino, who she grew close with, where Shuichi was and she'd always say that 'oh, he said he just needed to take care of somethings.'. Whenever Kaori didn't feel satisfy with her answers, Mrs. Shuichi would always assure her that he is going to be alright. But Kaori's gut and instincts tells the opposite.

Even Yusuke and Kuwabara, who she became friends with about seven months ago(The three of them had hit it off the first day they met. All have the same outlook in life. Always have to get into trouble. Always have to fight) has not been showing up in school (like they ever did?), but Kaori believed that Shuichi would not skip school, unless he is attending to something very important. Keiko, Kaori and Shizuru (Kuwabara's older sister) have this wierd feeling that Botan, another friend of hers that she met through Shuichi, knows something that the three of them do not know.

The interrogation begins...

* * *

**THE INTERROGATION  
(Location: Yusuke's Place)  
****  
**

'You guys don't need to be violent..heh heh?' Botan giggled nervously, as she tried to step away from the thre girls infront of her.

'Botan! We know **you KNOW** something about where those three buffoons are! Where are they?' Keiko shouted.

'Hey, Keiko only two of them are buffoons, Shuichi isn't.' Kaori said, quick onto Shuichi's defense. Keiko apologized half-heartedly, who was still trying to squeeze the truth from Botan. Kaori is not the kind of girl who likes to stall, her patience is merely just a drop of water. Any minute that passes on, only annoyance seems to built in her as Botan tried to answer their questions with nervous laughs.

Kaori gently moved Keiko, by her shoulders, so that she could be face to face with Botan. And when she did so, she quickly pulled her fist out of her pockets.

'Botan, did I ever tell you.. that I have hit girls before.. out of annoyance?' she threatened, calmly, though inside she was impatient.

'Heh.. no n-need to b-be h-aasty Kaori..' she stuttered. _Oooh! Koenma is going to kill me!_'And did I ever tell you _hasty_ is what I am?' she said, rubbing her fists as if she is getting ready to throw a punch. 'Botan, I am asking you very very kindly. Do you know where they are?' she added, pulling her fists back into her pockets.

'Yes Botan. I haven't even seen my baby brother this past few days? Where has he been?' Shizuru asked, smoking near the window.  
'I am counting until ten. If you don't tell me, then you'll get an unexpected visit from a very close friend of mine... my fist.' Kaori adddded carefully pulling out her fists out again and waving it infront of Botan. This made her shriek and giggled even more nervously.

_Koenma is going to slice and dice me. Oh well, I'd rather be that.. than to meet her fists._

'Oh alright! you guys are so impatient. I will tell you, only if you promise not to pass out.'

* * *

After an hour of explaining everything to them, Keiko couldn't help but fall onto the floor. 'Y-Yusuke?' was all she can come up with.

'_W-what? S-Shuic-chi's n-not h-human?_' Kaori stuttered as Botan revealed all the secrets. _'a-and y-you're a g-grim r-reaper?_' she added, feeling her knees starts to shake with disbelief. '_And here to think.. I was going to punch you! Why haven't you told us anything?! About all this?! About Shuichi being a demon, Yusuke and Kuwabara being a special guests in this Dark Tourna-whatever and three of them works for this Master of yours that lives in the.. the.. S-Spirit W-orld?! and that you are not even a freaking human?!_ ARE YOU INSANE BOTAN!!' Kaori summarized everything Botan had said in one breath, finally letting all those impatience out, turning it into terror and frightening chills.

'Well, hehe! You see why I couldn't tell you. This is how you would find it..'

'like it made any difference!' Kaori interrupted.

'I am truly sorry! Hehe.' Botan responded. 'You have to take us there, Botan. Please.' Keiko begged as she stood up and held Botan by her shoulders.

'What? Are you insane. That place is sprinkled with every demon there is. We can't just go there.' she asked in a dreadful tone.

'Yes, Botan you have to take us there! I don't care if that place budding with demons. I.. h-ave to talk to.. Shuichi.. or to Kurama.. whoever's not busy.. Please... please?' she demanded.  
'I have to see my baby brother.. at least before he gets killed.'

'Shizuru!' the other three girls exclaimed.

'Hey! I'm just saying..'

'So, how about it Botan? Will you please take us there?' Kaori and Keiko begged, putting on their best puppy looks.  
'uuggh..' she grunted softly. 'I hate when you guys do that..' she added in her english accent. The two girls instantly wiped out their puppy looks and grinned widely.

'Oh! Thank you Botan! Thank you! Thank you!' Kaori and Keiko exclaimed, jumping in joy. Kaori stopped jumping and cleared her throat, as if she had something important to say.

'Let's meet here in thirty minutes. I am just going to get some stuff then we're off. 'kay?'

'Me too! See you guys in thirty minutes!' Keiko seconded.

* * *

Here's my chapter three! Thanks for reading! Hopefully you found this a little better. Thanks for reading again! Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Did you like it or was it 'nah' 'okay' or 'boring'. But please be constructive. Is there something that doesn't make any sense? You can tell me, I wouldn't bite your head (like what Kaori would probably do). Leave a review also if you want to know chapter four.

Thanks again!

Wait for the next chapter!

fluffysessho


	4. Sudden Changes

Here's Chapter 4! =) It is quite long, I am sorry, but I hope you will ike it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

**Sudden Changes**

Kaori frantically searched for a bag big enough for her stuff and extra necessities, and was lucky enough to find her dad's medium sized travelling backpack (with enough room) stuck just underneath her bed_. I remember, I put it there just incase I did wanted to ran away_. She filled it up within ten minutes, and made a mental check.

_Okay, I have undies, socks, shirts, pants, toothpaste, brush, hairbrush, shampoo and conditioner, my favorite perfume, make-up and hair stuff, extra shoes, my camera.. what else do I need? Oh! Some snacks! Who knows what kind of food they have there! We never know!_ She quickly changed her outfit into a more comfortable one, pink shirt, just the right size and jeans. _That should do it. _Kaori immediately checked once more, then dashed into the kitchen. She opened the pantry and saw some chips and some dried fruits. She checked if she had enough room, and to her surprise, she still does. _What am I doing? I am not going camping!_ But she pushed the thoughts aside.

Kaori checked the fridge if she could bring anything to drink, only to find a note from her dad.

_Kaori,  
I am sorry to leave you behind, but I have a business trip to attend to.  
Sorry about the short notice. As always my numbers are on the emergency numbers.  
DO not call if it isn't a real emergency, and we've discussed this already a guy with a thick mustache,  
who wears a mailman's clothings in not a rapist. That's a guy from my work, 'kay? Haha, if someone do try  
to do something to you or to the house, you know what to do! _Give them the 'ol ONE TWO!_ I'll be gone for three weeks.  
I really am sorry to leave you. It just came out. Please don't burn down the house, and stay out of trouble._

love,  
Dad

'Hey, atleast he still _loves _me'. She crumpled the paper and attempted to shoot it at the waste bin, and sighed. 'Gone again. It's always like that, I don't even know how many times I've seen him this year. But, I guess it's a good thing he's gone for three weeks. I don't know how long this Tournament thingy is going to be' she thought to herself. When she had zipped her backpack, put her housekeys on the front pockets, Kaori put on her blue running shoes and bolted out the house.

* * *

'Finally! We've arrived!' Botan exclaimed as she help Keiko and Shizuru settle their things down on the couch.

'You sure weren't kidding when you said this place is like a living hell for all those demons.' Shizuru told Botan.

'But, atleast, the hotel's nice. I didn't think it would be this beautiful and elegant.' Keiko added, sitting down on the cushy seat.

'You are awfully quiet Kaori... Is something the matter?' Botan asked when she noticed Kaori looking out the window, holding something in the palm of her hands. 'What is that?' she asked.

'Oh! No, nothing. It's just.. nothing.' she said fading, quickly hiding the deep-red rose she had been given by Shuichi's mother. As Kaori looked outside, staring into nothingness, her conversation with Mrs. Minamino playfully crept into her mind.

_'Oh Hello there Kaori! How are you today? What brings you here?.. oh I have a question.. do you know where my dear Shuichi is?' she asked, pulling few strands of hair out of her beautiful face as she swept her backyard. Kaori decided, to see if she was alright, to come by her house on the way back to Yusuke's place._

_**What am I suppose to say?! 'Oh Mrs. Minamino, your son in this Dark Tournament where he'd probably get killed and chopped into dices by demons who I thought didn't exists but apparently they do! And now I am on my way to see if he's still alive!'**?!. Kaori only stared at her, her mind going on a fizz, which made the woman feel a little panick crawl on her spine._

_'Oh! Don't worry! Kura.. Shuichi! Shuichi's fine.. he's.. i-in.. o-on a..' A what? Kaori? Where do you WISH HE WOULD BE RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF IN THAT STUPID TOURNAMENT? 'a.. a.. f-field t-trip!! Yes! A school wide f-field t-rip..' she said, suffering from the 'I-CAN'T-LIE-TO-HER-BUT-I-HAVE-TO!' disease._

_'See?' she said pointing at the backpack on her back. 'I'm actually catching up on them.. with a few friends. And I'm suppose to meet them in..' She looked at her watch. 'In eight minutes?! I'm late. Sorry to leave you all of a sudden, but I really have to go..' she told her._

_'Wait, before you go. I want you to give this to him...' she said, handing Kaori a deep-red rose._

_'a Red Rose?.. If you don't mind me asking, why? Couldn't it be like cookies or something? Kaori asked as she carefully took the rose from her, avoiding the pointy thorns._

_Mrs. Minamino giggled softly. 'Ever since he was just a child, he always loved roses. When I was in the hospital, he gave me one single red rose and made me promise him I would get better... In some ways, to Shuichi, red-roses are like promises that cannot be broken. As if it were bound.'_

'Hello! Earth-to-Kaori! Is she home?' Botan called, snapping her back at present time. Kaori ignored her and kept the flower hidden behind her back. She made her way into one of the rooms and settled her burdensome pack.

What am I even doing here? All of the sudden,I get this impression that I shouldn't be here, that going here was a mistake Kaori thought, as she collapsed on the cool bed, causing the neatly folded sheet to crumple beneath her weight and the bag's. She briefly closed her eyes, finding her happy place in this plce flooded with demons, when the three other girls called her.

'We're going to the stadium now, Kaori. Are you coming with us?' Keiko asked, poking her head from the door. Kaori sat up and looked at Keiko. 'I'm tired, I think I'm just going to stay here for a little while..'

'Oh, okay. But if you change your mind here's a map to the stadium. I got it from the entrance door.' Keiko said, handing her a neatly folded map.

'Thanks, and be careful you guys. This place is reaking with ugly faced monsters...' she said. '..oh, can I speak to Botan first?' she asked.

'I'm here. What's the matter dear? We got here in one piece didn't we?' Botan said, settling down beside Kaori. She faced her, with a glum look on her face.

'Botan, can you do me a favor..'. Botan nodded.

'..can you tell Shui-..' she stopped, remembering he was not really Shuichi, just another demon who took over a soul-less baby.

'..Kurama to meet me..'. Kaori opened the map , looking for a best private location. 'Here?.. I just need to talk to him.' she finished, pointing at the map. The place was very woody, but it was overlooking the waterbody.

'Oh, no problem. I will. Be careful when you go there, as you said this place is stuffed with beastly and foul demons..'

'Don't worry Botan, I'll be fine. I'll just.. give them the old one-two.' Kaori finished, making punches in the air.

* * *

'Hey sis! I didn't know who would be here! Hehe!' Kuwabara shouted, as all of them settled into the girl's lounge to get some rest and eat up for their next match.

'I couldn't miss this for anything... just make sure you don't get your ass kick, the way you always do whenever you fight Urameshi..' Shizuru said with sarcasm.

'Why'd you always have to make me look stupid infront of my friends?' he replied sheepishly. 'Hey, speaking of Urameshi.. where is he and.. I thought Keiko was here too?' he asked dumbly.

'Uhm, they're just having some talks..' Botan answered_. Oh! I almost forgot about Kaori_.. She scanned the room for Kurama but failed to find him. 'Hey did any of you see Kurama?' she asked, bluntly.

'Oh ya, he said he needed to take a walk or some'in.' Kuwabara replied, pigging out on the ramen.

Then, he probably knew that Kaori was here too.

* * *

'I did not expect you to be here, not at all.' Kurama said melodiously, causing the purple haired Kaori to turn around with a sudden jolt. The breeze enveloping both of them, blew lightly making Kaori shudder in coldness.

'Here, I only wanted to give this to you..' she uttered, lying between her teeth, withdrawing the fully bloomed rose behind her. '..from your mother.. that's all..' she said. She walked over to him and handed him the flower, carefully avoiding what seemed to look like deadly thorns. After she did so, she walked pass by and and didn't say another word.

_Come on Kaori, I thought you wanted to talk to him. You can't even say a single word? Nothing has changed! He's.. still.. Shuichi.. and you're still you. You're his friend..-but how come I can't even say a d-damn word_.

'_I am how come very you sorry never told I me about didn't you?_'

Their words crashed into each other, like water crushing violently onto a rock, as they both spoke. Kaori stopped and looked onto the stillness of the ground, wondering if he would tell her anything else.

'I convinced myself that it would be best if you did not know the truth about me..'

'Why? Because you don't trust me, is that it?' Kaori said, fighting back tears. Kurama had turned around to see her, but she did not do the same. She avoided looking him in the eyes.

'No, that is not the reason. It is because I did not wish to entangle you with all of this.. with me.' he said, holding the rose, which laid in his grasp. 'We are completely different, but yet we are the same...'

'I'm still Kaori, but.. you're not Shuichi. You're Kurama. It feels like I don't know you, felt like I never did. All those crap you've shown me. It feels like someone else had thought them to me. I feel so distant from you. Like I don't know anything about you..' she said, showing her vulnerability. Kaori sobbed gently, wiping the tears that had escaped her eyes with her wrist.

'Please, You need not cry. I am not worth your tears. Do not look at me differently. I am still the same person, but now you know more about me than you should.' he told her, then sighed deeply, closing his eyes. 'This is why I did not want to tell you. It is not true that everytime you learn, and explore new things, you figure things out. Sometimes it only makes it even more complicated. My life is overflowing with deceits, lies and troubles'

'You are right, as always, it does only makes things complicated. But the difference is you didn't take even think what I WOULD think. So if it's all deciets and lies.. or troubles.. or whatever puzzle your life is.. Did you ever think that I would push you away because of that.. **You could've** told me.. Did it never occur to you... t-that we could figure things out.. together?

'Why have you acted like this all of the sudden, very different and vulnerable.' he wondered. Kaori sniffed, asking herself the same question. _So what if he didn't tell me, it's not like he has to tell me.. But, it's this strange feeling, it's almost as if I'm.._

_In love with Shuichi._

'Do you want to know why, Shuichi.. or should I say Kurama, why I suddenly changed..? It is very foolish and I tried very hard...' The big gush of wind blew, nearly drying the tears that played on her cheeks.

'It's because I fell _stupidly _in love with you.'

Kaori waited for his reply, but only gotten what she thought she deserved.

**'Please, It is wise to get rid of that feeling.'**

Kurama vanished, leaving Kaoi standing alone, in the calmness of what seemed to be of a deathly trap.

**

* * *

**

**Hehe! I don't know, but I thought this chapter was hard to write. I don't know about you guys but I think it's kind of emotional. Hopefully you loved it! Leave a review and let me know what you think. I already have chapter five down, but I wonder if this story needs to be continued.**

**As usual constructive comments are always welcome!**

**Thank you for taking the time and reading the story! I truly hope you enjoy it!**

**over and out, until next chap!  
**Fluffysessho


	5. School Uniform

Here's Chapter Five! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**bold** being said or in their minds at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something;**  
I remember the day he let me go..  
It was so painful and hard for me to move on..  
Then I asked him,  
'Wasn't my love good enough?'  
He looked down and said:  
'No, it was TOO MUCH.' "

* * *

**School Uniform**

Kaori soundlessly perched down beneath a senile tree, aware of the stupidity she had just shown. Kaori have this queer feeling that what she had said to Kurama was not entirely true, and that she was not _in love _with him. It is more of just a small awe of admiration. She rested her head upon her knees and convinced herself that it was just a completely ridiculous thought. _I was just caught up in the moment_.

* * *

Kaori silently walked up towards the hotel's main entrance when she realized, a guy with long black hair, and what looks like a metal surgical mask over his mouth, was observing her on the other side of the glass door. A slight hint of dread sorely snake up on her spine, causing her to tremble. Without hesitation she quickly opened the door and pretended that she was looking at her watch to break eye contact.

The guy, who appears to be a demon, was sitting down on the sofa, eyeing her curiously, as if he was about to do something. Kaori kept on walking, but was looking at him through the corner of her eye_. Okay, this guy gives me the creep_. _If he has something to say to me then say to my face!_ she thought getting furious. Kaori ignored the gazing demon and frantically searched for her room keys, and found it on her left pockets. Quickly, she took another glance at the guy, but was gone. _Where'd he go? Ugh, why should I even bother, anyway?_ Kaori turned around, but was stopped when she had hit something -- or rather someone-- very hard, which caused her to loose her balance. She was just about to stumble down, so she readied herself so that she would fall on her behind, when a strong arm quickly grasped her by the waist, stopping her from completely falling down. When she rapidly opened her eyes, she saw the same guy who was eyeing her, an impetious shock of tremble, again crawled up on her spine, making its way to her brain, making her to go on panick mode. But his face was not of a demon, relatively a face of a human and nothing was scary about him, only the mask over his mouth.

'I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't s-see you..' she said, stammering. She immediately unravelled the man's arms from her waist and straigthened herself.

'A human? Alone outside in a place like this?' he asked, pulling his arms and putting both his hands inside his pockets. Kaori shoved some pieces of hair that had fallen out of her tie, behind her ears and felt an abnormal feeling inher stomach.

'Uhn, just out to get some fresh air.' she lied, walking pass him and held her key tightly in her hand. Kaori was about ten paces ahead of him when he spoke again.

'Karasu..'. She turned around, bewildered of what he just said_. Is that his name? Well, if it is, I never asked for _it.

'Uhm.. okay, hello Karasu.' she said, faltering.

'What is your name human?' he asked, uninterested though.

'Hey, you _say _human as if it's a disgusting word, and I am not oblige to tell you my name. I never asked for yours.' she snapped back, nastily, crossing her arms across her chest.

'Heh. Typical, an arrogant human girl..' he mocked. Kaori's trembling was gone and was replaced by pissed.

'Don't call me a girl! For you information I am a grown woman... teenager!.' she shouted. Kaori couldn't see his mouth, but she knew, he was smiling underneath his mask. _Grr! Wait until I rub off that smirk of your face!_

'.. and sharped-tounged too.. I like it.' he said, turning around and started walking the opposite direction. A chill ran up her arms with revolt. _Okay, that was just gross_ she thought, shaking her head with disbelief.

'I'll see you around.. my new found friend.' he said once more, before he completely vanish.

* * *

'Where should we sit? All of the good seats are taken already..' Keiko said, scanning the stadium for five unoccupied bench. 'I don't see any, so I guess we have to..'

'Hey! What are you doing? You're blocking our way!' a few demons shouted at Kaori who was tyring to shove them off the seats. Keiko, Shizuru and Botan watched in amazement.

'H-how can s-she do that?' Keiko stammered. 'She's got guts alright..' Shizuru added, puffing yet another smoke.

'I suggest you, you, and the three of you..' Kaori said, pointing at them. '...better get off our seats, before I give each of you EXCRUCIATING pain.' she said, cracking her knuckles. None of them budged, but Kaori wasn't going to play this game, Urameshi Team is about to fight.

'I said.. **_GET OFF_**!'. She took, by the shoulder, one of the horned demons and landed atleast ten punches on the face.  
'S-s-she's s-s-scary.. Move! Move it!Give her the seat!'. The other four demons got out of their way, and Kaori signalled for the other three girls to come and sit.

'Nice..' Shizuru said, giving Kaori a high-five.

'You know.. for a girl, you sure can beat their butts. You could probably be the sub for our team!' Botan said putting her index fingers on her temple, as she sat down. 'Oh, isn't that your school's uniform? Why are you wearing it here?' she added. Kaori looked down on her uniform, smooting her crumpled skirt. 'Uhn, I am not sure. When I saw it in my bag, which I don't have a clear idea why it's there, I just thought maybe I could wear it.' she replied. 'anyway.. let's just watch..' she said, fixing her eyes on Kurama.

_Hm, Kurama you look majestic. But still... something about you.. that strikes me..  
is it the way you stand? Your amazing eyes? Your gorgeous locks of hair?  
No, but is it your charms?  
But, I cannot feel this way.  
I shouldn't._

Kaori watched in admiration, clasping her chest, as if trying to prevent her heart from tearing out of it. _How could I have possibly..? No. I cannot, I shouldn't._

* * *

Kaori cannot watch this anymore.

Kurama is getting beaten up senseless. For crying out loud, he's not even conscious.

Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina (who they met outside when Shizuru decided to use the bushes, instead of the bathroom) are now trying to hold her down, preventing her from stopping Kurama's match. Botan was watching on the side of the ring, helping Kuwabara up after his fight.

_K-Kurama.. please.. you have to stop.. you're going to die if you don't!_ She struggled to free herself from Shizuru's grasp, but all her energy was gone. She couldn't bare to see Kurama like this. Her tears fell from her tired eyes, and her whole body shook. _Please! Kurama stop this! I can't.. I won't.. lose you._ Kaori's heart felt anguish and misery as she watched her dear Shuichi fall to the ground. With full force, she pushed the three girls, just enough to free herself. She quickly made her way down the first row and jumped of the hedge.

'No! Kaori! Don't!' Shizuru yelled, but Kaori was already in the ring zone.

Kaori helplessly kneeled down Kurama's limped body. Plants sprouted from his newly cut wound. She slipped her hands under his neck and lifted his head. The blood stained her school uniform while her tears glided on Kurama's face.

'K-Kaori, get out of here. I-It's dangerous f-for y-you..' he said, wiping her tears with his blood-stained hands. Kaori only let out a few sobs before she replied. 'I don't care, let's get you out and let Botan take a look at you.. You've had enough beatings already..'. Kurama smiled, which made her heart jump. _How can you pull a smile in this condition?_ She pushed her question aside and position herself so that she could help him up.

'I have one question..' he asked, as she helped him get up, putting her arms around his waist and putting his left arm over her shoulders for support.

'W-what is it?' she said, struggling under her weight and Kurama's, managing to pull a smile. Before Kurama had asked the question, Kaori let him rest in her arms when they finally made it on the sides. The blood tinted her uniform, causing Kurama to feel guilt. 'I am sorry, Kaori.'

'for what?' she asked, looking him in his green eyes._ You have beautiful eyes Kurama._

'I am sorry for making you worry too much..' he told her, cupping her face with his hands. 'You're all covered with my blood..'

Kaori broke down into tears again, and had hard time speaking for pulling the sobs back.

'You s-silly.. I don't care. Just promise me something..' she said, wiping her tears, smudging more of Kurama's blood across her face. He smiled _Whatever it is, I'll never break it,_ he thought as he waited for her to speak.

'Just don't die on me? 'kay?' she jokingly said. Kurama chuckled lightly, causing him to cough in pain. 'Does it hurt?' Kaori asked_. Does it hurt?! Obviously it hurts! You're so stupid _Kaori, she thought to herself.

'What was it you're going to ask me?' she suddenly remembered. Again, Kurama smiled, as if trying to assure her he's going to be fine.

'Why do you care about me so much?' finally he said. This caught her way off-guard and didn't really know how to answer it. Kaori wanted to say that there maybe something in her that wants him, but she couldn't. He told her already what she should do with it, but she haven't done it. It wouldn't go away.

_It's haunting me._

She tried fiercely to fight her heart from saying it, but she just couldn't either.

'...because, I can't bare to lose you.. you're the only person who actually took the time to get to know me. Kurama... you're the only one who made me feel somehow wanted and that I belonged and thank you for that..' she said, her eyes itching with pain. 'I know I sound so stupid, but you asked me.. so there.' she added, looking away from him. He gently, again, cupped his hands on her cheeks.

'T-there's more t-to know a-about y-you... d-do not c-cry, it s-saddens me.' he said, wiping it away from her. 'Trust me, I will be fine..'

'well, it's kind of hard for me to believe that when I look at you.. and you look like this!' she protested.

'It will take more than that to get rid of me...'

'Kaori, look at me...' he said. Kaori obeyed, her arms getting numb from his weight.

'You look beautiful, specially in your school uniform. But your eyes are full of sorrow. Do not cry, I will be fine.'

Then with that, he slip into his slumber, while Kaori just watched his chest go up and down as he breath. They both stayed still, and each were saying something in their minds.

_Kaori your warm touch, it comforts me, __I'll never leave you, I promise._

_Kurama, I'll never let go._

**never.**

Sorry I didn't post it earlier, I had to dig through all my files to find it! But here it is!

as of course, comments and reviews are always welcome!  
flufysessho


	6. Karasu Likes Kaori, Kaori Likes Kurama

Thanks for all those who commented, I appreciate them all! Chapter Six finally! Sorry about the long wait! I had troubles with this one. I actually re-wrote this about 4 times. Editing and putting things in. But hopefully you'll like it.

_italic_ - flashback

A/N: Before we get to the story there was a question from Masgb he asked; "which was that battle?" (referring to the battle on Chapter 5).  
**Answer**: It was when they faced Team Masho and Kurama had to fight the first two, but was unable to finish the third one because he was totally unconscious. I didn't want to re-write the whole thing, because I know you guys will probably know it if I put hints on what battles it was on. There yah go!

Let's go! and have fun!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Karasu Likes Kaori, Kaori Likes Kurama  
The Fight

'Kaori? Is something the matter... again?' Keiko asked, resting her hands on Kaori's shoulder. _Problem? I have no problem.. Just. fine._ Kaori looked at Pu, Yusuke's other half. _Such an adorable little thing. I didn't think something like that adorable would be Yusuke. Oh.. fate has its twisted ways_

Kaori adjusted herself, leaning on the other side of her bum. 'You know, these chairs are really uncomfortable, we should bring something to make it a little softer.' replied Kaori, ignoring Keiko's question. She only kept looking at Kurama and the other boys down by the ring side. _Please, Kurama.. be careful. If you die, what would I tell your mother?_ She clasped her palms so hard, the circulation almost stopped. Through the corner of her eye, Kaori could she Botan sitting on the other side of Keiko, looking dead and glummy._ Something is totally up. First Kurama's acting all strange when I talked to him last night, now Botan, she looked as sad as hell. And Yusuke, for crying out loud, he's ready to kill _she thought.

'Kaori? Are you okay?' Keiko once again asked. Kaori gave her a nod of assurement. 'Yah, Im fine. Just a bit scared..'

'Aren't we all?' Shizuru added, smoking another cigarette._Yeah, well you have no idea how pissing scared I am right now..._

After some thinking, she gazed back at Kurama who she caught looking back at her. She waved and faked a smile, and he did the same. Finally, as Team Toguro came through the big heavy doors, shouts errupted from the apparitions, Kaori sat frozen. She knew..

She knew..

she knew that Karasu was looking at her.

She froze. Their eyes met and she could see Karasu had a faint smile under his mask.

__

Kaori's arms were still sore from trying to help Kurama after his fight. 'It should have been gone by now, I mean that fight was three days ago.. and it shouldn't hurt this much she thought. Pushing the thoughts aside, she made her way out of the hotel building and started to walk around when she happened to bump into..

guess who..

Karasu.

She quickly turned around when she saw his figure, but was too late. Karasu saw her first. Within milliseconds, Karasu had appeared before her, and the same dreadful feeling ran up her spine. She shrieked a little bit when Karasu hadn't hit her.. yet.

'Hello, where are you going? You haven't even said a greeting and already leaving?' he asked, walking towards her. Kaori had time to examine his features. Okay, so you don't look bad, but you still creep me out. Taking a small steps backward, she kept their distance and did not break eye contact. Karasu must've sense what she feeling and spoke.

'Don't worry, I will not do you any harm. I just wanted to talk.'

Kaori looked around to make sure he wasn't really referring to her. '...talk? Why me? Don't you have friends or something?' she said, trying to sound unafraid. Kaori tucked her hands in his pockets, just like Karasu and kept walking backwards away from him.

'Well aren't you my friend? To be honest, there are other girls who wants to be with me and be my frie..' he said, but before he could finish Kaori cut him off.

'Eek! First of all, you aren't my friend. My team will face your's tomorrow, and I can assure you their enemies are mine too! PLUS! Those girls only like you and your team to stay on your good graces and hope not to get killed! BUT me?! Nooo! Ha! Even if you tried to blow me up with your stupid hand I still wouldn't CHANGE MY MIND.' she said in one breath. She remembered watching his fight and his team's. It creeped her out. Even Kurama, who she watched the match with, seemed to be in a daze. Can my team beat the butt's of these stupid demons?

'You speak very harshly and I like it. Only you, a human girl, have ever spoke to Karasu like that... don't you think you should be scared?' he said, pulling out his hands out of his pockets. This made her feel scared, and started to panick. Oh great! Now you're really getting blown up. Kaori kept walking back, only stopping when she had hit a tree. Ohkay.. Ouch! That hurt! She rubbed the back of her head which made Karasu laugh. Damn it! Why wouldn't this pain go away?

'Come here you silly. You keep walking away, I have told you before I am not going to hurt you.' he said, appearing right infront of her. She shrieked a little bit when he reached his hands towards her. Oh great! This is just great! Im going to be blown into pieces.. and die in a place im not supposed to be in anyway. Great! Karasu touched her shoulders and she screamed on top of her lungs.She flinched at the thought, trying very hard, she pushed the thoughts aside, but it made it's way in her head with the same force.'I told you! Im not going to hurt you, now quiet down! ' he said, feeling the back of her head for a small bump. Kaori still didn't believe him and stood frozen at the spot. 'Ch, you're fine, I thought humans easily gets hurt.' he added.

'How would you know? Clearly you aren't human..' she snapped back harshly, still rubbing the back of her head, checking if he had left a bomb in there.

'You never ceases to amaze me. I truly like your attitude, but you might want to watch it. Not all demons are as mercyful as I am. With that sharp-tounge of yours... you could've been dead.' he said. Now, is he trying to make me laugh. He's everything EXCEPT MERCY.

'Whatever... I shouldn't worry about you anyway. My team's going to take you and your stupid friends down..' she ranted, but was cut off.

'Hm. If you havent noticed.. I've been staring at you for the last fifteen minutes. Your heart shaped-face, and those plumped red lips. That beautiful hair of yours.. and those pink gorgeous eyes...'. Kaori's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he's saying this. Can't I do better than this? A demon is hitting on me? damn, I can't even get a simple human... well half-human being to like me. Im pathetic.

An enemy.

A Demon.

'Okay! FREAKY! You shouldn't go around saying that.. that's really creepy. You freak me out! Leave me alone!' she shouted, running away from him. But before she had done it so, his hand grabbed her on the arm and swiftly turned her around.

'When I like something... I tend to take it...'. Kaori didn't reply, only looked at him confused.

'I already told your friend, Kurama. You could ask him.'

Kaori snapped back to present when she heard the announcer blast her voice through the microphone. She jerked up and again searched for Kurama's face.

'The first fight... from Team Urameshi...Kurama!'. 'boos' exploded all around the arena. God damn all these appirition! She stood up quickly and took a big breath and started to scream, blaring out.

'God damn it you stupid demons! You think the Toguro team could beat the Urameshi? Think again you brainless bastards! If anyone else says anything, I will deal with you... with a KNOCK OUT!'. She held up her fists so high, her shoulders started to hurt again. The whole stadium was very quiet, that the breathing of demons could be heard. Kaori was mad.

No.

She was...

infuriated.

'ANYONE ELSE GOT ANYTHING TO SAY? WELL IF YOU DO TELL ME SO I CAN MOP THE FLOORS WITH YOUR UGLY FACES!' she bawled. The other four girls only watched, wide-eyed. Botan stood up and asked her to sit down again. 'Botan! Im so pissed off right now! Oh for god sakes..!' she turned around, marched toward a three-eyed monster and grabbed him by his skinny neck. She started to punch him in his torso. She landed about fifteen punches on his stomach, her hits getting harder everytime. She grunted and shouted each time she thrusts one. When she had finished, she moved on his face. The demon got about thirty slaps on the face and five punch on the head before Kaori's anger faded down. She dropped the demon, who looked like he was left in a blender.

'See this?!' she said, shouting once again. 'If any of you say another word, you'll get this..' pointing again at the poor demon. '.. but a hundred thousand worst!' she finished. The demons moved back a little bit as she made her way back to her seat.

All the other girls were doubting her actions, but as she sat down, they all smiled and congratulated her.

'Nice one, Kaori!' Botan said, beaming. The other three agreed. The boy's looked at her smiling too. Kuwabara shouted back in his usual raspy voice. 'Yeah! Anyone else got anything to say, me and my friends will kick your ass in a minute. All of you!'. Kaori caught Kurama's gaze and this time he gave her a real smile. _See that Kurama? If I can beat the life out of this one, you can do the same... with.._

'Now that's done...And from the Togure Team.. Karasu!' Yuri screamed. The apparition ignored Kaori's point and still, all screamed and shouted for Karasu.

'Karasu. Great.' she muttered under her breath. '..slice him into... pieces so even his soul can't be recognized.' she said very quietly.

'I swear to God, if our boys wins this, I'll ask one of them to wish for all this stupid demons.. be de-capitated.' Kaori shouted.

'You don't need to wish for that.. our own boys can kick their ass anyways..'

'True.'

****

Kaori had only nothing to do but hope Kurama would not get badly injured, while the two figthers made their way into the center of the ring.

xxx

'Kaori? Maybe you shouldn't watch..'

'Ku..ra..ma?' Kaori muttered.. choking in her own tears. 'Get up...you have.. to.. NO!! enough.. enough..' she bellowed. Tears were streaming down her already rough face. Grabbing the bottom of her shirt she tried to stop herself from getting up and running into the ring, but her head tells opposite.

Down at the ring, Karasu has Kurama trapped in his green bombs which were hanging in mid-air. Kurama was trapped, even if he take one single step, a bomb will surely blow up. His whole body is covered in his own blood, his clothes were ripped and had holes were the explosives have touched him. 'Hmm.. this is quite interesting. Usually by now, my opponents would beg for mercy and just stay down. But don't worry, Im not letting you. And your death would be quick..'

'I would never utter such non-sense..' Kurama replied, grinning.

'That's perfectly fine with me..'. Karasu said. Momentarily Karasu looked directly at Kaori who looked like the whole world had just collapsed. He smiled as she gazed back at Kurama. '... What is Kaori to you? If I may ask?'

'What? H-how.. do you know her?' Kurama asked, shocked. _How could he know her?_ his mind went puzzled and was completely clueless.

'Oh, I see that she haven't told you..' Karasu chuckled. He held out his hands, trying to make more explosives around Kurama. 'We have been having secret meetings.. she's a very good human girl.. I can see that she means something to your human half, Shuichi Minamino, but I wonder what she truly is to you? .. if she means no more than a friend... I guess youw wouldn't mind me taking her.. once you perish.'

'Non-sense! She would never want to be with a pesty demon like you..'

'oh?'

'She may be a human girl, but she is wise and strong.. and..' he hesitated but continued '..she is important to me.. I'd never let you take her.. even if I drop dead right now.' Kurama stated. He held himself up, ignoring the pain his whole body is causing him and only thinking about the _secret meetings_ Karasu mentioned. _Kaori, have you really?_

'Well, if that's the case I'll just make you drop-dead and take her, how does that sound?'

'Hey! Kaori what what are you doing? Get back here!!'

Kurama and the other boys turned around to see Botan shouting from up the bleachers. They only looked down when they noticed Kaori making her way to the ring.

'Kaori! What are you doing here, it is very dangerous!' Kuwabara shouted, running towards her. He held out his both arms to his sides, as if trying to stop her from going on. 'Kuwabara, move, you're in my way...'

'Yeah, that's the point.' Kaori rolled her eyes and didn't give him anymore attention She easily slid of to his right side, leaving him dumb-founded.

'Are you crazy? Or just plain stupid?! It's dangerous here for you!' Yusuke shouted, pointing his fingers at her.

'Oh shut it Yusuke! Everywhere is dangerous! So what makes a different..' She went to the edge of the ring and held it between her sweaty hands. 'Kurama, you can beat this guy! I already told him that so do your thing and kick his ass!!' Kaori shouted, this time she wasn't scared for kurama anymore, she knew that he would win.

'Kaori? You should get back.. it is dang..'

'Oh, Shut it too Kurama! I'll be fine! trust me!' she said, holding a thumbs up, and faking a smile. She ordered her hands to calm down but it wouldn't let her do it. Kurama didn't think that it was safe for her top stay there, but he knew arguing wouldn't do a thing, so he just smiled.

He faced Karasu again, trying to sum up with a plan. 'Do not be worried Kaori, I will rid of him.. aghh..' he said, coughing up blood as he spoke. Kaori was just watching in sheer will. Inside, her brain had stopped working and her eyes can see what was happening yet her brain can only comprehend so much. She recited Kurama's name in her head as if it were to help him out. Her whole body was not functioning as if the fear had taken over. Karasu stared at her wantingly, eager to end the match and take her, but was interrupted when Kurama had stepped in blocking his view of Kaori.

'Do not believe that you will get her that easy..' he paused, catching his reath through his blood-stained mouth. '...I've tried, but I have failed..' he chuckled as if trying to mock him. 'She reminds me of a dear old friend of mine..' _Maya_. He looked at Kaori who didn't understand what he was saying. '..Still I am confuse about my own feelings. But now I know shoving them away would not solve it. It would only come back at me someday.. so for now, I cannot hand her over to you. I still need time to figure things out..'

Kaori could've swore he heard him say 'I've tried..', but she was just too stupid now to think... too occupied to think about those things. All she wanted was for Kurama to get out of this fight alive.

The bombs hovering blew up instantly on contact with Kurama's body. She heard him scream for the first time, and the sound came to her as if a child was being strangled. Her eyes saw black. Only to see Kurama, lying on the ground. Nothing else.. Kaori only smiled.

She smiled.

She was going insane. Her brain went on fitz. Her blood flow stopped.

Yet.

Her heart beat was the only thing she could hear.

She tried hard to come out of this illusion. But she couldn't.

Only to snap out of it, when she heard another slow heart beat.

thud.

thud.

thud.

Then it was gone.

Kurama.. please, finish him off.. then.. then.. we could all.. we could both just go.. back.. home.. be in school, me skipping my classes..

she cried as she spokes, looking at the shiny surface of the ring. Her vision blurred as tears made their way out of her blood-shot eyes. The hair on her whole body stood up and..

her heart stopped.

Instantly.

* * *

Chapter Seven will probably come up in a few hours! Thank you for reading! Leave comments if there's something something you liked or something you truly hated. But be easy when you do not like some things. I'd love to fix them for you!

Thanks!  
Fluffysessho


	7. Wake Up, Kaori

A/N: Okay, so I said it would be up in a few hours after Chapter six but i was too tired to finish it up. But here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Wake Up, Kaori**

'Huh? w-where am I?'

Kaori gently opened her eyes, right then the left. She was lying on what seemed to be the ground. Pieces of hair had fallen out of their place and now rested on her hot face. Puzzled by what was happening she tried to call Shuichi's name. No one was around. Not Yusuke and the boys nor the apparition on the bleachers. The only thing that surrounded her was the darkness. Complete darkness. She meekly remembered what had happened before. Kurama was getting hurt by Karasu's bombs, then hearing another heart beat besides hers. _Oh yah, heartbeats. Mine and that beat was in sync. What's going on?_ An abnormal chill crept in her whole body, her brain is now back to its normal state.. but she wasn't.

'Hello? Can.. can anybody hear me!' she shouted. Kaori waited for someone to call back, but after waiting for a few seconds, no one did. She was alone somewhere she doesn't even know.

'Wait! A-am.. I dead?' she asked herself, looking at her arms to see if she could see through them. 'I don't think so.. but where in the world am I?'. She walked, facing here and there, not sure where she was going or where she is going to end up, but she did anyway, hoping she would find all her friends. About half an hour had gone by, it seemed like she was walking in circles.

'This is useless!! Where am I!!' she shouted at the top of her lungs, collapsing to her knees and trying to think of a way to get back. A faint voice called her out and she shot her head up. It was so faint that she could hardly make out what it was saying, but she knew it was a voice of a man. A demon to be exact.

'h-hello? Who's there? please answer me!'

'Kaori.. please, you have to wake up...'

Then the figure of Shuichi was standing about five paces infront her. She was glad that he came for her, to take her away from this place. 'Oh! Shuichi! Thank goodness! Where are...?'

She ran towards him and was about to hug him tightly when all that happened was her arms passing through his body, and him not seeing her. 'Shuichi..?'

'K-kaori.. please.. come back.' he called.

'But Shuichi Im right here! Im right infront of you!'

'Kaori. What's wrong? What's happening?' he asked. Kaori could see tears fall out of his green eyes. _He's crying? What's happening? Where's everyone? What about the fight? Are you okay Shuichi!_

'Shuichi.. why can't you see me? Im right.. here.' she replied, her own tears falling, cooling down her face. '..Im right here.. please.. take me back.'

'Wake up.. you need to wake up..' he said, fading on each word.

'But SHUICHI! I am awake! Im right infront of you!! Im right here! You wake up!' she said, trying to shake him out, but the same thing happened. Her hands only went through him. 'Im right here! What do you mean wake up! I am and Im right here in front of you! Please shuichi, this isn't funny anymore! Take me back home!' She shouted at the top of her lungs. She felt a very sharp pain in her chest. In her heart. She looked down at her chest, nothing was there. When she looked up Shuichi's figure started to walk away.

'No.. No! Wait Shuichi! Im right here! Please don't leave me!..'

**'SHUICHI!'**

She shouted and bellowed. But Shuichi didn't turn back. He couldn't hear her. No one could hear her. His silhoutte faded eveytime he took a step and Kaori could only watch him from afar until he was completely gone. '...please, you have.. to c-come back for me... Shuichi.' She said, falling down on her knees again and did nothing but wept.

'..why? Why can't you hear me?'

'Kaori.'

'What?'. She looked up, and saw a man with long silver-ish hair, white clothings, and golden eyes. This was the first time she had seen him yet he knew her name. When she stood up, she walked around him examining the stranger. 'Tails? What? He's a demon. How can he know my name?' she whispered.

'wake up.'

'What?! but I am awake! What are you talking about? Who are you?'. She asked, facing him again.

'You have to wake up. I am Youko Kurama. Wake up.'

'K-kurama?' she couldn't utter anything else. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat and continued. '.. what do you mean? You don't look like Kurama? and.. and you can hear me? S-shuichi couldnt..'

'Yes, I am the true form of Kurama. I am Kurama. The fox demon who lived inside Shuichi all this years.'

'You mean.. there's like two of you.. in one?'

'I guess you could also say that.' he said in his gentle voice.

'But how.. how can you hear me?'

'Do you remember the heartbeat you heard before you appeared here. That was mine. For some odd reasons, your heartbeat and mine were in sync. As if we were connected.' he paused. 'Kaori, you have to wake up. Shuichi is waiting for you. He's in anguish. Do not do this to him.. you have to wake up..'

'But that's what I've been telling him! I am awake! He's the one who's been ignoring me all this time!'

'No.'

'What no! Are you insane? NO I AM PROBABLY INSANE! This isn't happening! This is some kind of a nightmare. Nothing of this is true. Will you please wake me from this!'

Suddenly, she was in his grasp, in his arms. Her head rested on the demon's chest. She could hear his heart, and she could hear hers. _He's right. It's in sync with mine. _'Kaori?'. She looked up, and surprised to see see Shuichi. _He.. he can hold me... _She slowly wrapped around her arms around him, hoping that he wouldn't go disappearing again. 'Shuichi, I am awake. Please you have to believe me. Where are we?'

'..please. Come back to me.'

'Shuichi.. I want to. But you can't hear me. How am I supposed to come back?'

'All this time, I've been ignoring your feelings. Pushing them aside. I have always tried to fulfill what Kurama's destiny is.. that I was blinded. I shoved you away.. now, I am really sorry. Please come back.'

Kaori was now mad. She kept telling him she's right there, but he couldn't hear. Yet, she didn't want to let go, knowing once she let go, he would fade away. Kaori buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. Then, the voice of Kurama, the demon, was back.

'Look at me.' he said, lifting her face by her chin. 'You mean a lot to Shuichi. It wouldn't be fair if you go away now. He wants you back, in his arms.'

'How would you know..'

'...because..'

'Because what?' she insisted.

'Because I am him.. I am Kurama.. I am Shuichi. Him and I are one. You have to believe me.'

'I do.. but it's hard. I want to go back Kurama. I want to come back!'

'Do it. For me.'

'But how?'

'Just..'

'What?'. The demon slowly let her go, and she could feel her heartbeat racing. Kaori started to sweat, and her breathing became short and hard. 'wait.. don't go. I'm.. I'm.. coming.' She panted, causing her to feel lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen. '..wait. Tell me how to get back.'

The figure walked away from her, and she ran after him. But no matter how fast she went, he only got farther away. '..wait.. huff.. were are you going?'

'Kaori, just wake up.'

Then the figure was gone.

Kaori's breath was very hard, that her lungs ached in pain.

'What's happening? I can't breathe? Where are you?' Sweat dripped from every inch of her body, the pain in her chest was very very painful than she could feel it in her head. She held herself tightly, her head rested on her knees andher arms huggin them.

She closed her eyes again and felt as if she was passing through a needle. She felt the same sensation. Her brain was on fitz, her arms stucjk frozen around her around her. She could also feel a warm embrace, but was too scared to think about it. She thought hard about Shuichi hoping it could help bring her back. She tried hard to unwrapped her arms around her knees, and she grasp her heart with her right hand, the pain already taking over her whole body.

Then, a small whisper tingle in her ears.

'Wake up, Kaori.'

* * *

  
Thanks for reading!

Reviews in appreciated! Tell me if this doesn't make sense.  
Thanks so very much!  
Until next chapter!

Fluffysessho


	8. Emotions

Chapter Eight finally! Enjoy reading.

I want to tell you guys something first. The only reason why I ask for Reviews is because people usually just read a story or get _attracted_ to story if it has many reviews. Well that's what I do. Anyways, its not just because 'Oh I feel good inside when people leave reviews.' it because I want people to read the story and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them. So when I ask for reviews, Im not forcing ya'll to do it. I want you to do it on your own free will! Hehe. Enough with the drama. Let's go to the story.

* * *

**Will this be the end of Kaori?**

* * *

**Emotions**

'Botan, I think something is wrong with Kaori.'

'was that Keiko?'

Kaori opened her tired eyes when she heard Botan reply and she noticed that she was hovering above them. 'Hey.. hey! Guys! haha!' she laughed. 'Im right here. Nothing's wrong.. where are you guys looking at?' She landed softly beside Botan who didn't notice her. Kaori put her hands on Botan's shoulder, but it only went through her. 'w-what?' she stuttered.

'Am I a ghost?'. She felt scared and dreadful and felt like the whole world just collapsed on her. Kaori followed the direction where the other girls were looking. '... there's my body.. and Kurama kneeling down beside me... and look, he even looks concerned.' she said, stupidly. She heard sobs from her left, and saw Keiko sobbing and crying.

'Is.. she..?'

'No, don't say that..' Botan cut off. I already lost someone I loved, not another one, she thought. A light bulb switched on Kaori's head which made her think positive for a few seconds.

'Wait a minute, Botan is a grimreaper.. she should see me.. to send me to spirit world or something!' she said, flailing her hands in front of Botan's face, but nothing happened, she didn't even feel her. She mumbled something to herself. Crossing her legs floating up again and her hands behind her head she conclude that she was dead for good.

'Idiot.'

'Huh?' Out of the blue an old lady appeared behind her.

'You're not dead, moron.'. Kaori turned around and surprised to see her.

It was Genkai. Kaori stood up in the air, and Genkai looked a lot smaller than she seemed to be.

'Genkai! You could see me! Oh thank the Almighty, I haven't gone insane yet!'

'Shut up' was Genkai's only answer.

'Geesh, you need not be snappy granny.' Kaori snapped back, sticking her tounge out.

'Dimwitt.' Genkai replied. _She is somehow like Yusuke, but this one is a polite-version_ she thought. Genkai chuckled.

'Okay, enough with the name calling already.' Kaori insisted. '... hey.. wait. a. minute. If you could see and talk to me.. that can only mean.. that.. you're dead too!' she shouted, finally realizing what was happening. '.. so that's why everyone was acting strange.. I mean come on, you're old already. You kind of need to rest you know.. so I don.. OUCH! what did you do that for!' she exclaimed when Genkai punched her on the head.

'Stupid. Stop talking non-sense. You're not dead.'

'Okay, whatever. But how did you die Granny?' Kaori said, massaging her head, feeling for a bump.

'I don't intend to tell you. They will.' she said, pointing at the boys. They were crowding around her body now. Kaori suddenly felt upset. _Im dead for good. Im not going to be able to go back home. Im dead._

'I told you stupid, you're not dead. So stop feeling sorry for yourself. Look at Kurama.'. Kaori did as she was told, and when she landed softly behind Kurama, she saw silent tears falling from his eyes. _Just like what I saw back in the darkness_. 'Kurama. It's.. okay.' she said softly.

'Is.. she..' Botan said. _He-llo, how did you get here Botan?_ Kaori thought.

'No.' Koenma cut her off. 'She's not dead.. there's a heartbeat. It's faint and distant, but it's there.' Kurama added.

'can someone tell me what's going on in here?' the confused Kuwabara asked.

'Her body has a heartbeat, she's not dead. It's her soul that's not inside of her body.' Koenma told them.

'Well, what caused this?' Hiei asked, curiously.

'...something triggered her Spirit Energy from inside of her.. the sudden splurge of it was too much for her body, mind and soul, and this caused her to instantly black out. Her soul left her, to avoid serious death.' Koenma said, his pacifier going up and down as he spoke.

'So you mean she's not dead?' Kuwabara asked again.

'Tell me? How is it that you are so stupid without even trying?' Hiei mockingly said to Kuwabara.

'Hey shut up shrimp boy!' he yelled back. He was about to lay one on Hiei's head when Kurama spoke.

'Yes, she's not dead, but Koenma. How do we bring her back?' Kurama asked.

Kaori listened to the conversation, but Yuri was not going to wait any longer. 'He-llo, we've got a tournament here!' she shouted in the mic, but she was ignored. The apparition was getting very impatient, but the Toguro Team was not even bothered.

'..right! the match!' Kaori realized that Kurama's match was over. She looked at the ring and saw an abnormal size fully blossomed rose in it. She saw Karasu's half-eaten body lying underneath it. '.. I told you he'd kick your ass.' she said grimacely. She turned back to listen to the conversation.

'...wait so Koenma are you saying that what happened to me, when I died, is the same as Kaori's right now.' Yusuke asked.

'Sort of.. you see she didn't die. It's only natural for her to come back anytime soon. This is just kind of _passing out_...' he said.

'... so that means she gains spirit energy too?'

'Yes, but not as strong as yours, maybe not even close. Strong enough that she could detect demons in your world.' he replied. Yusuke had a grin on his face.

'how can you have a grin on your face?! Im lying there half-dead..!' she shouted, but he didn't hear. He got close to Kurama and whispered something to him that made him blush very hard.

'what did you say Yusuke!' she said, punching him in the head but nothing happened. 'Damn it. Once I get into back body you'll get it bad Yusuke.'. Kurama spoke again. Kaori gave him his attention. 'I can feel her around.. she's close.' he said.

'Kurama...' she said with awe. '..how do I come back in my body?' she asked herself.

'Really? you can feel her? Even with my supernatural powers I can't feel her presence.' Kuwabara said.

'Yeah.. supernatural powers of retardation.' Hiei mocked again. 'Seriously! What have I done to you to treat me this way Hiei?!' Kuwabara shouted at his face, holding his fist infront of Hiei's face.

'Is that the only way Yusuke?' Kurama asked, still looking at Kaori. At her lips to be exact. 'what did you say yusuke?' Kaori asked once more, as if he could hear.

'Yes, I believe so... I mean I wouldn't mind doing it for you..' Koenma answered for Yusuke., taking his pacifier out and plumping his lips. '... ouchh! What did you do that for Yusuke?!' he shouted when Yusuke knocked him on his head.

'Seriously Koenma. How can you have the guts?! Plus, do you think she'd be too happy to find out a TODDLER had kissed her.. don't think so.' he stated calmly.

'Just exactly how Keiko did it for me.' Yusuke adde, thinking back when he was the one dead.

'I was joking! Geesh enough with the violence!.. Even if I did kiss her, it wouldn't work.' Koenma said again.

'why not?' Botan asked still beside Kaori's body.

'...First, I believe that when her soul first got out, her heartbeat was in sync with someone else's.. someone she wishes for the most.. Now that person wouldn't have an idea that it was in sync with hers.. if that person doesn't feel the same.' he told them, straightening his crooked hair.

'Now, did any of you feel any heartbeat?' he asked. He looked around in the circle, and all of them shook their head no. Then at once everyone looked at Kurama, who still had Kaori's body in his arms.

'I did. Kurama did.' he said.

'... so wait.. you mean Kaori's intense emotions for Kurama had triggered her Spirit Energy? Which caused her.. soul to leave her body?' Botan once again asked.

'I think so.'

'Hang on. You mean the only way to bring me back.. is if he kisses me?' Kaori's ghost said. She was excited but embarassed at the same time. '..the only thing I wish for..' she said. '.. is Kurama...'

'..no matter..'

'..how much..'

'.. I deny it..'

'.. my feelings just wouldn't go..'

'away.'

'Well hey atleast you guys can turn around! You don't have to watch... but, Im not even sure if he felt the same way. He did say Kurama. Not Shuichi. Kurama felt the same way..' she said, giving up on all hope. Yusuke spoke, momentarily disrupting her thoughts.

'Well Kurama, you better start looking for the glowing light in her foot first, BECAUSE someone FORGOT to tell me it starts there...' he said, eyeing Koenma angrily.

'He doesn't have to. She's not dead like I told you.. his emotions can only bring her back.'

'what?! that's.. NOT.. FAIR! and when it was me I was close to being just dead!'

'...well, its not exactly that easy.. If Kurama's kiss can't bring her back.. then nothing would.' Koenma told him.

'Oh.. Kurama.. so? What is it really?' kaori said with anxiety.

'my emotions..' he repeated to himself. _If this works, then that can only means I am sure of it.. of my feelings. If not.. then how am I going to get you back Kaori?_ he thought.

'well.. go ahead.. Kiss her!' Botan replied. '.. oh..' she paused, then stood up. 'Everyone look away!' she shouted. Everyone did as they were told without asking her why. Kurama smiled at Botan, 'thanks..' he said.

'no problem.. don't worry, you'll bring her back. Her emotions..err.. uhmm.. feelings for you is enough to bring her back.' she replied, smiling. She winked at him.

'WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING HIM THAT I LIKE HIM. YOU BACKSTABBER!' he said, shouting behind Botan. '.. but, I may never be able to come back. So I guess.. thanks Botan.' she said. Botan had turned around.

What's left to do now, is completely up to Kurama. Kaori kneeled on his right side, and looked at him. 'Well, are you going to kiss me?'

Kurama slowly moved his face close to Kaori's. 'Eek.. even myself watching this is a little bit wierd.. maybe I should turn around.' she said, then quickly looked the other way.

'..kaori.. come back.'

That was the last words he said..

before his lips touched hers.

* * *

What happens? Will Kaori live?


	9. Broken Home

ome time jumping happening here! Chapter 9 back at you. -Read&Review-  
Fluff. I was going to put it in here. I mean major fluff. But if I did, then I'd have to change Kurama's personality and all that she-bang. But I want to keep him in character. Some minor changes here and there, but I think I won't change it. A little challenge for both the reader and the writer. Me likey. Haha kidding!

As I said, some time jumping to prevent too much fluff and so that the story doesn't drag. And Im sorry it took forever to post up.

* * *

**Broken Home**

'Kurama, you've got the highest score.. again!' the blonde hair girl asked. 'Yeah! You don't have to act like it's not a big deal, you're just embarassed, is that it?' the other girl said.

'Yes, that's it. You know me well!' the sitting Kurama said, as the two girls praised him for achieving the highest score in all the school. He shyly smiled at the girls, which made them squeel inside. The two girls weren't going to let this opportunity slide. Kaori was not hanging around him and they were going to ask him to go somewhere after school.

'So, Uhmm Kurama do you want to go out after school? For a little celebration?' the blonde girl asked. Kurama silently lifted his eyes from the book and looked at the girls.

'Sorry, but I need to finish this book. I am very sorry.' he denied politely, with the same boyish smile.

'oh.. that's okay. Maybe next time?'

'Yes, maybe.' he replied. As he looked at the blonde girl, he had noticed something on her shoulder.

It was a bug. He tricked the girls into gazing at the door, telling them that someone was looking. He quickly and unnoticibly snatched the bug from the girls' shoulder and held it in his hands. The girls looked at him when they didn't see anyone.

'You're pulling our leg Shuichi!' the other girl said.

'Sorry, must be my imagination.' he replied sheepishly.

* * *

Kaori could feel warm water sliding along her face. She slowly opened her eyes, but they felt heavy, sore and dried from all the crying she'd been doing for Shuichi. Her eyes still half-close, she lifted her arms, and touched her face with her right hand when it bumped into another hand. This made her open her eyes wide, then close again for the light in the room was too bright.

'Oh! Im sorry, Kaori.' a voice of a woman said.

Wait, I'm not dead.I could hear her. So does this mean.. does this mean Kurama kissed me? But where am I? Who is she?

Once again, she opened her eyes, inch by inch to get use to the light, when her eyes had adjusted, the face of Shiaori Minamino was gazing at her.

'Mrs. Minamino?' she asked, croaking. She tried lifting her whole body but it felt as if something was sitting on top of her. Her breathing was back to normal and her heartbeat wasn't racing anymore.

'Oh, you're finally awake Kaori. Thank goodness...' she said, smiling. Kaori noticed her smile. It's as warm and welcoming as Shuichi's. Speaking of Shuichi, where is he? What day is it? How did I get here? Why am I here? When did we get back? she asked herself. She could feel a headache coming, she pulled herself up with much force and sat on the bed, Mrs. Minamino sitting beside her.

'What happened Kaori? What happened in the field trip?' she asked. For a moment Kaori had no idea what she was talking about, then she remembered that she told her she was going in a school wide field trip.

'Oh, I must've eaten something bad.. we.. w-we needed.. to-uh.. c-catch our own food. Must be food poisoning.' she said, lying through her teeth.

'Hm. Shuichi said you fell ill, but he didn't know why. Must be.' she said, getting up from the bed and lifting the basin that had carried the warm water from the bedside table. She wiped the drops of water that was on the table then looked at Kaori again.

'When you guys got back, he immediately brought you here. I didn't know why, but he said that it was much better if we both monitor how you're doing, and take care of you...' she paused, dried the excess water from the cloth. '..he really truly cares about you.' she said, before sliding out of the door, Kaori asked her some questions.

'How long have I been out.. since we got back?'

'Two and a half days..'

'How long were we gone?'

'a week and two days.'

'Where's Ku-..Ichi.'

'Ku-ichi?'

'I meant.. Shuichi. Must be the food poisoning.' a stupid smile plastered on her face.

'oh, uhm he went to school. He said there was a test for the whole school yesterday. I don't know but I haven't seen him studied. Maybe read a book or two. Shuichi said this test was important.' she replied.

'Oh. Great, I'm alive but Im going to fail high school and not get a dood job... and turn out to be HOMO' she murmured to herself. 'Yeah, that's attractive.' But.. Im alive. did he really? Or did some life miracle happen and he didn't have to. BUt whatever it is, Im alive, and am sleeping.. been sleeping under the same roof as Shuichi. What would any other girl would do to be where I am right now, she smiled.

'well, if you want to go to school, and you feel well, I washed your school uniform. I hope you didn't mind me going through your bag. Your school uniform had blood stains on it. Did you hurt yourself? But I didn't see any cut..'

'.. a friend of mine. I used my school uniform to stop his bleeding.' Kaori said.

'Oh, okay. Anyway, I cooked some food, they're in the kitchen. Go get ready and I'll fix you up with something to eat..here..' she said, handing her her neatly ironed uniform. '.. the bathroom is two doors down the hallway, the towels are in the cabinet.' she said, before she slid off the door.

Kaori looked and followed her until she had completely closed it.

She brought her knees up so it was touching her chest, and hugged it with her arms. She rested her chin on her rough knees and thought about Kurama. The fox she had seen in her death-dream.

'not bad looking.. but he had a different sense around him.' she thought. She pulled off the covers away from her and slid her legs on the side of the bed, and put on the slippers that were lying on the floor. Checking herself in the mirror, she fixed her crooked hair, and brushed it with her hands. Her bag leaned on the side of the dresser, so she went over to get it and check to see if she had clean underwears. Zipping open the bag, a lavender aroma hit her nose, when she looked inside, all her clothes were cleaning and neatly tucked away. I wouldn't mind having a mother like you Mrs. Minamino.

**xxx**

'Thank you for the hospitality Mrs. Minamino!' Kaori waved back at the woman who was standing at the front door.

'You're always welcome Kaori! Good-bye!' she waved back.

Kaori ran until she had reached the fourth block, then she stopped and leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath. She straighthened her school skirt, and the memory of Kurama being beaten up to deathm, playfully crept in her mind again. Thank goodness, we all got back home in one piece she thought as she started walking. Kaori decided that she would go home first, and get her school stuff. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their usual songs. Kaori couldn't help but hum along. The sky was a shade of dark and light blue, and it was cloudless.

When she had reached her house, her dad's car was there.

'Oh. shit.' she whispered to herself. 'he's back? Already?' she ran so fast, she sligthly felt dizzy. When she had reached the front door, she searched for her house keys. 'Where in the world did I place that key.' she said, feeling every pocket in her backpack. She found it where she had put it in, in the front pockets. Frantically, Kaori tried to put it in the door knob, but her hands were shaking so hard, it was impossible. Finally, she managed to open the door. Kaori slammed the door opened and raced upstairs, quietly. She got to her bedroom and silently and carefully closed the door. Her school things were lying on the side of her bed. 'what the hell? I didn't leave it there.' she said. Kaori left her school stuff ON her bed. Not beside it.

'who went in my room?'

She picked up all her things and went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs she heard laughing in the kitchen. 'Who's here?' she asked herself. She quickly went into the kitchen and she saw her dad with two girls. It was a woman and the other one looked like her daugther.

'er.. uhm. What's going on here?' she asked with curiosity. Her dad looked up and saw her standing by the kitchen door. The girls looked where he was looking at, and stood up when Kaori's dad looked up.

'Hey Kaori! what are you doing here?' he asked, walking over to her. Kaori walked back towards him too, but didn't get any closer. His question made her really mad and unwanted.

'What? What kind of question is that? What am I doing here?! I goddamn live here.' she shouted at him with pure anger.

'...yah.. I meant to say what are you doing back so soon?' he asked again. Kaori was not listening to him anymore. Looking out the window above the sink, she blocked him out by focusing on the tree branch that was dancing outside.

'Dad, do you even know where I've been...' she asked sarcastically.

'..uhm.. not really. But I just assumed you were with your friends... and I know I didn't have to worry about you. You can take care of yourself.' he said, gently.

'How long were you gone?' she asked.

'Uhmm.. I came back three days after I left..' he replied.

'Hm. And you didn't even bother to look for me.. you're a great father..' she paused. 'who are they?' she asked, looking over his shoulder, staring at the two girls who were standing by the table.

'watch your language Kaori..' he said. Walking over to the two girls, he introduced them to her. '.. This is Esumi.. and Juni.. her daugther.' he finally said.

'Okay, what are they doing here?' she asked. The two girls felt completely embarrased. Kaori's dad put his two arms around Esumi and it shocked her.

'Dad, what are you doing...?'

He only looked at her.

Then silence.

'Kaori, Im getting married.'

* * *

**XXX**

'WHAT?! MARRIED?! to who!?' she shouted, feeling her rage boil up to her head.

'..I know I didn't tell you..' he let go Esumi then walked towards Kaori. He sounded really embarrased, but he kept right on talking.  
'.. Im going to marry Esumi.'

'What?! that skank there? Dad! I don't even know her! Damnit!! i don't even know she even existed.'

'Kaori! Don't talk to her like that!' he shouted back. 'I didn't want to tell you because I know you weren't going to understand..'

'Oh sure! Leave me out! Did you think telling me now made it even better!? Where in the did y our brains go!?' she shouted at him. '... why did you even bother telling me this! You should've just abandoned me. It would've been better!'

'Kaori! Don't talk to me like that! You need to understand, I am inlove with her, and will marry her. I've been lonely all these years and I need someone to be with.' he snapped harshly.

'You have no right to NEED and WANT someone. WHAT ABOUT ME? WHEN YOU WERE GONE DIDN'T YOU THINK I NEEDED SOMEONE TO BE WITH ME? HOW CAN YOU DARE SAY YOU NEED SOMEONE WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I NEEDED YOU.. you have no right..'

'don't speak to me that way!' he shouted, then slapped her on the face. Kaori covered her left cheeks with her hand, and felt it grew hot.

'.. you need a mother, Kaori. I don't know how to deal with you..'

'Well if only you took the time to take care of me, then YOU WOULD!!' she shouted, then paused. A lump was stuck in her throat, but she wasn't going to cry. No tears were coming from behind her eyes, not even a sob. It was all just anger, anger, anger. '.. i don't need a mother! I have one!' she shouted back.

'go upstairs! In your room! And while your living under my house, and part of my home, you will obey me! you can't stop me marrying Esumi!' he exclaimed. Kaori turned around raced up to her room. She wasn't going to stay there and put up with him. She gathered all her things. Clothes, books, and necessities. From under her bed, she took a medium sized pink box. Inside were pictures and memories of her mother. Tears began falling from her eyes. Kaori wiped it with her right hand. 'mom, I wish I died with you.. this is life is so screwed.' shne said.  
Using the same bag, she put all her belongings in it, and miraculously fit. She walked over at the door, and scanned the room once again. She went through the things she had gathered and stepped out of the room when she was sure she's got everything.

Kaori then raced down the stairs and ran towards the door. Her dad was sitting on the couch and the other girls sat on the other one. Everyone looked at her, and her dad stood up and walked towards Kaori.

'where are you going? I told you to go to you-..' he said, but Kaori cut him off.

'You said I have to obey you while I live under your roof... well as of now, Im cutting away from his screwed up home..'

'What do you think you're doing? This is where you live, this is your home.' he said strongly.

'What the hell? Home? This isn't home? and I don't belong here.. I never did.' she finally said. Looking over his right shoulders, she could see the two girls watching them. Walking on his left side, she was able to see them in full view, then she spoke.

'.. oh and if you're going to live in this home, just be ready to put up with months of loneliness. This house is never going to be happy. No family to go home to at the end of the day.'

'Have a nice life.' she said.

she dashed off the front door, her dad tried to stop her but she was too strong for him. All he could do was watch her walk away from him, her figure becoming smaller and smaller each time she took a step.

'..was it too much to ask for a home?'

* * *

There! Hehe I didn't want to just concentrate on Kurama and OC story. I wanted to give it a twist. Review and tell me what you think!

Fluffysessho


	10. Disappearance

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had school exams and I needed to study for it. But here it is! Chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews! In this chap, there's going to be a lot of flash backs, sorry about that.

* * *

Disappearance

'I haven't seen Kaori for almost a month. She hasn't been going in any of her classes. I have not even seen her outside of school. Where could she be. Hopefully, she's alright.' Kurama told Botan who was standing with him on the school rooftop.

'Me too! Haven't heard from her since we came back from the dark tournament.' she replied, thinking when it was last.

'I just hope she's alright.' he said.

'erhm.. Kurama.'

'Yes?' he asked.

'Im probably wrong, but.. it sounds like you're worried about her.'

'Of course. Aren't you worried, yourself?'

'hm.. that's not what I mean.. What I meant was.. I mean.. you're worried about her.. in.. uhm.. different.. way.. I've seen this before.. oh nevermind. what I want to ask is, do you have some kind of feelings for her?' she finally said after hesitating.

'She is just a dear friend. Nothing more.' he replied calmly. Botan didn't belive him but decided to drop the subject, but she couldn't help but be nosy.

'So, she's not the reason why you called me?'

'It is. I was just wondering if you've been able to talk to her. But I guess not.'

* * *

Kurama was sitting down at his school desk a book in his hand when two girls, one blonde and one dark haired, came in to congratulate him for getting the highest marks in the whole school. The two girls kept complementing him, and kept on blushing.

'You're just embarrased is that it?' the dark haired one asked. Kurama giggled softly and said 'you know me well.'. The blonde haired girled invited Kurama to eat out after school, as a kind of celebration, but he politely denied, leaving that two girls disappointed.

'I have to finish this book. I am very sorry.' he said.

'Oh, that's okay. Maybe next time?'

'Yes, maybe.' he replied. Looking at the blonde girl, he noticed that there was a bug on her left shoulder. A Makai bug. He tricked the two girls into looking away and grabbed the bug smoothly.

'There's no one there!' they exclaimed.

'Sorry, must be my imagination.' he apologized. When the two girls had walked out of the room, Kurama examined the bug and knew immidiately that it is a Makai.

'but how can this be? I thought the hole had been closed?' he asked himself before being interrupted with a sound of rustling coming from the door.

'hmm! That was nice! Able to sleep without interruption!!' a voice of a girl exclaimed. Kurama's head shot up immediately for the voice seemed all too familiar.

'Kaori?' he muttered, wide-eyed,.

'Oh! Hey there Kura..- Shuichi!' she stuttered before she could call him his demon name. She settled down two desk infront of him and laid her forehead on the cool surface of the desk. Kurama stood up from his desk and sat beside Kaori. He could feel something different about her, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued gazing at her and Kaori felt a sudden rush of anxiety. Lifting her head up from the desk she looked him in the eye.

'Oi, ano.. Kurama. Why are you looking at me like Im insane?' she asked, whispering.

'Where have you been?' he asked, keeping his posture, facing her.

'just places..'

'Where exactly?' he asked.

'Oi, why are you suddenly all that interested.. Places, okay?' she snapped back. Kurama was not ready for that. He was curious why she is acting like this. why is she acting like this?, he asked himself.

'Okay.'

'Yeah, okay.' she replied boringly and kept her head down. Kaori felt bad for snapping at Kurama like that, but she couldn't just blow her cover.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come..._

_just like what Genkai told me._

**FLASHBACK**

'.. you can't go back now. Don't be a dimwitt! They would find out. Especially Kurama! They aren't stupid like you, you know!' Genkai shouted.

'... they wouldn't suspect a thing! Kurama knows I don't go to school anyway, I'll make up an excuse.. I'll tell him I wasn't in the mood for school.' she argued. '.. and Im not stupid.' she added.

After arguing, which didn't seem to end, Genkai finally agreed to let her to go back.

'alright, I think you deserve it. You have been training very hard and you're spirit energy is more stable... you can go.' she replied softly.

'Alright!'

'..in one condition.'

'condition?'

'you're going to be included in our plan..'

'what plan.. Oh no! Not that plan. grrr.. alright. Fine with me.' she agreed sourly.

'Good. You can go now.'

**End of FLASHBACK**

'Don't you think you owe me an explanation why you've been gone for a long time.' Kurama asked, his face getting closer to Kaori's head. Kaori wasn'r listening to him, she was too occupied right now.

**FLASH BACK**

After Kaori had stormed out of the house, she quickly went downtown, to catch the earliest train out of town. _I might have some other family members right? What about grama? But, I don't know her adress... and I don't know any of my aunties names. why is my family so screwed up?_ She was so busy thinking where to go, she didn't noticed three men standing before her.

'..are you Kaori Sakamoto?' a guy with a hair like a pineapple asked.

'..uhmm.. depends. Who are you?' Kaori asked, trying to keep her cool.

'You are her..'

'Oi! Don't touch me! I know... I know Karate!!' she exclaimed. The pineapple head person held her by her arms and his two friends, tried to hold her down by the foot.

'Let me go!! where are you guys taking me!' she shouted. She heard the guy with the blonde hair speak.

'She's right, this one is a tough one.'

'hey! Who's.. who's right?' she said. The guy with the glasses placed something in Kaori's mouth that made her pass out.

**End of Flashback**

'Kaori, are you alright?' Kurama asked, waving his right hands infront of her face. Kaori, who's head are still laying flat on her arms, looked up at Kurama. _Maybe I do owe him an excuse. I won't tell him anything about Genkai. _

'Oh, sorry. Yes, Im alright.' she said, sitting up right.

'You have been gone a long time. Where have you been?' he asked, gently.

'Oh, I just needed to take some time out.. from things.' she replied.

'Time out? From what kind of things?' he asked, sitting back at his chair.

'my family.. and stuff.' she said hesitantly. Kurama only gave her a small smile. 'Don't do that.'

'Do what?' he asked, blankly.

'stop looking at me like that... and stop smiling. You're going to make me tell you things.'

'You got it.' he replied, a smile plastered on his face as if it had been his plan all along. Kaori couldn't gelp but tell him, so she told him half the truth. Kaori told him how his father is going to marry someone she had never met before and that she had ran away about a month ago. Kurama listened very intently and only spoke when she had finished.

'I think that your father deserves someone he would love until the end.' he said.

'Sure. whatever. I deserve to know before hand. Don't you think?' she said, once again placing her head on the cool surface of the desk.

'You are right. You deserve to know.. so why did you ran away? You could have give him a time to explain.' he said.

'oy, ano.. Kurama-chan. Who's side are you on?' she asked him, eyeing him curiously.

'Kurama-chan? Please, you need not call me that.. and I do not choose sides.' he replied, sitting back on his seat.

'Kurama-chan. Kurama-chan. Kurama-chan.' she chanted. She stood up and started to dance along. Circling around the room she chanted even louder.

'Kurama-chan. Kurama-chan. Kurama-chan!'

She made her way around Kurama and danced even more vigorously. Kaori kept on dancing around the room, while Kurama made his way back to seat and continued reading his book.

Someone cleared their throat, and Kaori quickly stopped. she noticed that Kurama was looking at the board and was writing down notes in his notebook. Kaori turned around to see that everyone else is seated in their seats, and looking at her like she had gone insane.

She embarassingly took her seat beside Kurama and got her books out.

'That was an interesting dance Ms. Sakamoto.' the teacher said. The whole class bursted laughing, even Kurama couldn't help but giggle.

Kaori eyed him and made an angry face, but it was too funny so she laughed as well. When she was able to catch her breath, she muttered something to Kurama.

'Kurama-chan.'

Thanks for reading! R&R


	11. I'll be

Here's chapter eleven, finally! I am sorry about the irregular updating, but I want ya'll to know I ain't abandoning this story. I already thought of the ending, and I just want to work my way there and still make the story interesting and not rushed! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think later. )

I made this chapter longer and put a little something something (ehem.. fluff.. fluff). Hehe! Enjoy!

* * *

I'll be

'Ms. Kaori? Can you please read paragraph eight please?'

Kaori was half listening, and half staring out the window, thinking about Genkai and her training with her. She stood up, even though she didn't like reading out loud. Starting off slowly, she read the paragraph in a soft tone, then gradually got strong. She can see the words, yet it is not going in her head. After reading, she sat down again, and looked out the window. Her teacher complimented her on how good she reads and how soft her voice sounds.

'Great reading Kaori, now..'

Kaori didn't pay attention the rest of the class and only kept her head down on the table. Shuichi, who was listening and examining Kaori, can't help but notice the sudden changes in Kaori's attitude.

'I am sure, there must be something else in her mind.' He thought.

The bell rang and all the students stormed out of the room, except Kaori who didn't move an inch away from her desk. Shuichi immediately noticed her for she was always the first one out the door. Walking towards her, Shuichi set his books down on his desk and nudged her on the shoulders.

'Kaori. The class has ended.' He said. Kaori slowly lifted her head, and opened her eyes scanning the room.

'Oh, didn't notice it.' She said in a boring voice. She stood up and made her way away from him, not even uttering a simple thank you to Kurama.

'I have to go and see Genkai now.' She thought. After dusting her skirt, she pulled her hair up in high pony-tail, showing her heart-shaped face. Shuichi stared at her. He had to admit she does look different too, since he last saw her. Kaori started her way out, but before she was gone, she turned around and gave Shuichi a smile. It was a genuine smile.

When she disappeared, Kurama sat down again. 'She is acting very strange. Something is up and she is not going to tell me.' he thought.

Xxx

'Genkai, I'm here.' Kaori sang, as she enters the door of a creepy dark house. Settling her books behind a big black shelf beside the heavy doors, she focused her spirit energy to her hands then placing them in front of her. Kaori tried very hard to focus it, but she was distracted by the thoughts of Shuichi. 'I didn't have to be so snappy at him.' she thought, as she stopped and leaned on the wall.

'You need to focus, dimwitt. What's bothering you know?' the voice of Genkai travelled along the hallow halls. Kaori's head shoot up, only seeing Genkai right in front of her.

'Nothing. Just things. School. Family... usual things.' she replied.

'Hmm.. Not Kurama?'

'What makes you say it's about him?'

'Hm! When you lie, your nose flares up.' she commented.

'They so do not!!' she said. She looked at it, causing her to go cross-eyed.

'Okay. Well, go get ready. They should be arriving soon.. Where have you been anyway? School ended about an hour ago.'

'Oh. I went to see my ex-home. See how things are going.' she replied, standing up.

Flashback

Kaori stood in front of the front door, hesitating whether she should press the doorbell or just sneak in. 'I can't just walk up the door... seems not right. Sneaking is better.' she thought. Walking around the house and stopping just below her bedroom window, she figured how she could climb up.

She grabbed the strong vines that ran up her wall, and tried to balance her. After about fifteen minutes of climbing, Kaori finally reached the window and tried to open it with her right hand. The window opened slowly and Kaori tried not to make any sounds. Slipping into the room, she closed the window, ajar. As she turned around, a female figure appeared behind her, which caused her to jump.

'Ah!' she screamed.

'Yo.'

'Oh! It's you! You scared me.'

'You know, I could report you for breaking in..'. Juni said, walking up towards the still shaken Kaori.

'You can't report me. I live here.. well.. I am entitled..' Kaori stuttered, but Juni only giggled.

'Calm down. I was kidding.' she said. This made Kaori feel a little more less awkward and for a mere moment, she felt like there was something good happening between them. Kaori immediately remembered what she had said about her mother and felt guilty.

'Ehm, Juni.. It's Juni right?' she asked, and Juni nodded.

'What I said about your mom.. It was.. nothing...' she said, but before she can finish, she interrupted her.

'It's okay. I kind of thought the same way. You know, that day was the first time I have met your father, and I acted the same as you did.. so I guess.. its okay.' Juni said, handing out her left hand to Kaori.

'So, Are we good?' Juni asked. Kaori shook her hands and smiled. 'Yah, we're good.'

End of FLASHBACK.

'Genkai.' Kaori said blankly. Genkai turned to face her and found a smiling Kaori walking towards her.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Thanks, for taking me under your wing.' she said before disappearing into another room.

XXX

'Wait! So you mean.. We're going to sleep in this creepy house.' Kuwabara asked loudly.

'Yes, and stop shouting, your voice gets so annoying. And it keeps on vibrating along the hallow hallways.' Kaori said, putting her palms and covering her ears.

'Shut up. I just forgot my favourite pajama that's all!' he replied.

'Ha! Kuwabara, you actually have favourite jammies? Great combination. You lost your power, and you actually have a FAVOURITE JAMMIES! HA!.. oooh! Scary!' Kaori teased.

'Shut up! Atleast when I had my powers I could control it, but you can't ha!' he fired back.

'Oh, shut up.' she said, her eyebrows wrinkling.

'Well, everyone better get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow. Kaori, show them their room...' Genkai said.

'But, what about Hiei? He just walked out...' Kaori said.

'Oh, don't worry about him. He always turns out in the end to help us out..' the confident Yusuke added.

'Oh, I suppose you're right. Well, everyone follow me. I'll show you to your rooms.. and by the way Genkai, don't forget about Kaito.' Genkai nodded and went to see Kaito, the rest followed and watched her put his spirit back into his body.

'Let's go. We've got a long night ahead of us... good time to get ready.' Kaori said.

When Kaori had showed everyone their designated room, she went over to her room, but halfway there she met Kurama just leaning on the wall of the darkened hall.

'Hi Kurama, shouldn't you be in you room resting?' she asked, stopping just right infront of him. Kurama ignored her question and asked her his.

'Is this where you have been all this time?' he asked in his usual soft voice. Kaori knew she had to tell him now, no more lies, she thought.

'Yes, I've been training with Genkai for the past month along with Kaito, Yana and Kido...' but before she could finish, she was interrupted.

'You are telling me, everything you told me in school were all lies?'

'No! They were half the truth. I just couldn't tell you about Genkai's plan. She'd kill me. What I told you about my dad, was all true. In fact that was the reason I found out about Genkai.' she explained. Kurama saw that she was telling the truth and decided to just take her word.

'Alright, good-night...'

'...sleep tight'

'yes, and don't let the bed bugs bite.' Kurama added. Kaori giggled and smiled. Kurama liked how her eyes glistened even in the dark and her whole face light up, almost lighting up the hallway.

'Actually, Kurama. Is it okay if you.. uhm.. help me with something.'. Kurama stopped and slowly turned around. Kaori walked towards him again and just stared at her shoes, they need some cleaning, she thought.

'What is it?' he asked

'I need you to help me with controlling my Reiki..'

'I suppose I can do that.' he said smiling. 'Where should we practice?'. Kaori was glad that he agreed, and showed him a vacant room.

'Here,' she said, opening the heavy doors. 'This is where Genkai and I trained.' she continued.

'Why is it so dark?' Kurama asked as they walked in. Kaori immediately walked over to the side of the door, crossing infornt of Kurama and felt for a light switch, 'the switch should be around here..' but instead, she tripped over Kurama who quickly caught her and snaked his arms around her waste. Kaori looked as if she was dancing and was doing a dip.

'Careful.' Kurama said. Kaori was blushing very hard, thank goodness it's dark, she thought. She wished she had stayed in that position a little longer, but she felt wierd having Kurama's face just a few inches away from hers.

'Ehm, thanks.' she said. Kaori continued to search for the switch and slowly got used to the darkness. She switched it on and covered her eyes for it was too bright. When she turned around, she founf Kurama standing right in the middle of the room. Kaori walked to him and when she was about an arm length away, Kurama took out a rose from inside his hair.

'Okay, I have been meaning to ask you. Doesn't that hurt? Kuwabara and I have been wondering for a long time...'

'No.'

'Okay... well shall we start?' she said, feeling her Reiki from inside her. 'Darn it, seems like my energy is already asleep.' she continued. Kurama got closer to her, which made her feel a little tense, but she liked how he was the one approaching her.

'Do not force your energy to come out. At least not now. Let it come to you..' he said. Kaori didn't quite understand what he was saying, but she relaxed a little bit and felt a little flow of energy start.

'Hey! It's working!' she exclaimed. Kurama giggled, you look so cute and naive, he thought.

Kurama helped her for about an hour and a half. He thought her how to focus it in one spot one at a time and thought her how to change it from one point to another. Kaori learned pretty fast and as the time went on, she felt relaxed around him. Everytime she makes a mistakes, she'll laugh it off and tried again. Kurama patiently watched her. When Kaori knew she didn't have enough energy she decided that it was time for bed.

'I think it's time for bed..' she said yawning widely. '... Im out of gas...thanks for staying up with me.' she said, watching as Kurama walked towards her in the middle of the room.

'You're welcome.. but before we go. Can you do me a favour?' he asked. Kaori eyed him curiously, but smiled and agreed.

'Okay, I guess so.' she replied.

'Dance with me.'

'What?' she asked, confused.

'Dance with me.' he said once again. Placing one hand infront of him, palm up and one arm behind his back, he asked for her hands.

'Are you crazy? We have no music and it's just wierd.' she said.

'It is just one dance. Can you do it.. for me and Shuichi?' he asked. He smiled slyly, and Kaori's heart immediately went into goo.

'Okay, we can dance. But there's no music!' she exclaimed, giggling wildly.

'That's okay.' he said. Kaori took his hand, which felt really soft and tender. Kurama held it softly and pulled her closer. Their torsos touched and Kaori couldn't look him in the eye. Instead she looked past his shoulders as if there was something to look at instead of the dirty window. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Kurama took out his other hand from his back and snaked it around too. Now Kaori felt like she wanted to ran, but her feet wouldn't let her. Not now. Not yet. She could feel his warmth engulfing her. Doing the same thing, Kaori also wrapped both her arms around him, then rested her face on his chest. Slowly, they started to sway, and a song started playing in Kaori's head. The song she heard, before she got down from her dad's car, on her first day in Meiou High.

****

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath

'This kind of feels nice.' she said.

'It does, doesn't it.' Kurama replied.

**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love **

_I wish I could stay like this, if not forever, atleast for a while, _Kaori thought.She could smell roses scent in his hair. She couldn't help but smell it. With her eyes closed, she remembered the first day she had met him.

****

_I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips_

_The way you walked into the room and took me by surprise._

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above **_

_I just wished, you were a normal human. I just wish it wasn't this complicated._

**_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_**

_You thought me how to loosen up. You taught me how to love. You taught me **about **love._

Kaori was stuck in the moment. The air that surrounded them was sweet, she could almost taste it. For a while, she felt as if there was a chance between them. A spark. A hope. But she was too scared to think about the negative, that she shrugged it all off and enjoyed the moment. Her energy and her spirit was so tired, it affected her whole body. Soon, she was falling asleep, yet she could still feel her whole body dance along with Kurama.

Afterwards, her whole body just shut down.

She had fallen asleep.

Kurama knew that she was already asleep, so he picked her up, bridal style, and went out of the room. He didn't know where her room was, so instead, he went directly to his room. Once they got here, he laid her down on the bed, and put the thin blanket on her.

Watching her sleep, Kurama had the sense of softness and lightness in his heart. He watched as her chest went up and down as she softly breath, and smiled at the sight of her face almost smiling. Setting himself down, sitting beside her, the same same song was playing in his head.

**_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed _**

_It is quite amazing what things can do to you. How it can change your _outlook, he_ thought. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Kurama smiled. Such beautiful lips. The brightness of it. The color of a rose._

_The sense of love and being love._

**_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love _**

_But I can't._

_It's way easier this way._

**_I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above._**

_'I just wished it was not this confusing.' he muttered, then felt his own eyes, closing._

**You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead**

Feeling the sleepyness taking over his whole body, he laid beside her and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

  
Tell me what you think, and once again I am sorry about the irregular updates!

Until next chapter! )  
FLUFFYSESSHO


End file.
